Feeling the Force Around Us (A Star Wars Rebels OC Fanfic)
by Speedster77
Summary: After the death of his father, a young Jedi in training is found and taken on an adventure to save the galaxy from evil Galactic Empire. But along the way, he falls for a certain Mandalorian and continues his training to learn the secrets of The Force for an unlikely teacher.
1. A new chapter begins

**(DISCLAIMER: Ok, before you start reading I want to clear a few things up here. This is an OC fanfiction story based on Star Wars Rebels, it is set after the end of Season 1 and through season 2 and beyond. My OC: Jay Sha will have a romance with Sabine and Ahsoka will be sort of a mentor to him, even though she's not a Jedi anymore. As a side, I made it show he has a suto-family relationship with Numa, the Twilek girl who befriended Waxer and Boil in ****The Clone Wars and who appeared in Rebels as well. Also, the original idea for this story isn't mine. It originally belonged to Deviantart user ClockworkAngle19. I liked his story so much, I decided to make an expanded and modified version of it, the baseline ideas belong to him, my OC belongs to me.)**

The sun setting on the Ryloth plains. A small Twilek village was busy going about their work. Farming and tending to their animals and droids. This particular village was in the middle of nowhere, far away from any of the planet's Imperial garrisons. However, this village had a secret, it was housing some special people. A 19 year old dark skinned, short haired human boy named Jay Sha was watching the the villagers farm. He was wearing a farming cloak, staring over the beautiful Ryloth plains, admiring the mountains. He then turned around and headed back to camp.

At the camp, he saw that a fire was going. He nodded as he passed the villagers who smiled at him. He walked to the pens where he petted his blurrg, Tindi. His "cousin" Numa gave her to him not too long ago and he cared for her. He then walked over to the tent he shared with his father, Rollin.

Jay and his father had a secret. A secret that if the Empire ever found out, everyone in the village, the people who cared and protected them, would be killed for sure. He and his father are Jedi. Rollin and his secret lover Alana Frey had fought in the Clone Wars as Jedi Knights. They had their son, Jay when they were one an extended mission to Ryloth a few years into the war. They left him here at the village of his birth until they could find a way to bring him to the Jedi Temple. But tragically, Alana died during Order 66. As the Jedi Order fell, Rollin escaped the Jedi Temple and went to Ryloth to look after and train his son in the ways of the Force.

Now Rollin is was old and weak, his wounds from the war and his age were catching up with him. His time was drawing near. He had to say goodbye to his son. "Jay, son." He says weakly. Jay took his father by the hand with tears in his eyes. "It's ok Jay, there's no need for that. Death is a natural part of life. It's the way of the Force. The Force binds us all together, even to those that are now longer living."

He reached into his robe and pulled out his lightsaber and gave it to Jay. "I have sensed a new chapter of your life is about to start son. Your mother would be so proud of you, just like I am. You are going to be a great Jedi." He started to cough, Jay is still holding his hand. Rollin the started to whisper into his son's ear, and his son listened well. "Remember Jay, when you feel the Force, you can always find your mother and me. And we will never leave you."

He then closed his eyes and his last breath left him. Jay was sitting there trying to hold back his tears, he knew he had to be strong, it what his mother and father would want. He then turned around to see his "cousin" Numa and the village leader standing in the the doorway of the tent. Jay got up and went to Numa, where she gave him a tight hug, while the village leader put his hand on his shoulder. Jay turned to him and nodded, and he helped him carry his father, who was wrapped in cloth, to the fire, in accordance to his last wishes, he was to be cremated upon death.


	2. Discovery

A few days later, the village has completely mourned over the death of Rollin Sha. Jay has taken up his father's roll as a village hunter/scout. He was riding on his blurrg across the Ryloth flats when he suddenly sensed something. He didn't know who or what was causing it, but he understood the feeling. He forward and saw a ship coming in on the horizon, passing over him and landing by a field next to the village. 'I really hope this isn't Black Sun again.' Jay thought as he rode Tindi back. The ship opened up, and a ramp lowered and two figures emerged. One was a boy a little bit younger than Jay, by about 2 years or so and with blue hair. While the second was a tall young man with a goatee. Jay wasn't taking any chances, he watched them from a distance as they left the ship. Jay moved his hand to his blaster holster, but then he felt a tremor in the Force, it was the same one he felt earlier.

"Why are we here again Kanan?" the younger one asked. "I'm not entirely sure Ezra," the older one said, "but I felt a shift in the Force a few nights ago, I saw somebody but I couldn't tell who but it was pointing to Ryloth." They looked towards the village and started walking. "We can ask the village." the younger one spoke up. Suddenly, the older one held out his arm in front of him. "Hold on." as his pulled out his blaster and pointed it towards Jay's hiding spot. "Show yourself!" he yelled.

Jay, realizing that he was discovered, came out with his blaster drawn on them. "How much did you hear." asked the older one. "Enough. Enough to know that your probably looking for me." Jay replied.

"How do you know that?" The younger one asked. "Are you with the Empire?" Jay asked. "Believe me, we want nothing to do with the Empire." the young one replied.

"Black Sun?" Both of them shook their head. It is at that moment when Jay noticed the lightsaber on the older one's hip. Reassured that they were friendly when the older one lowered his blaster, Jay put his back in his holster and pulled out his lightsaber and at the sight of it, they looked at each other and then back to him.

The older one stepped forward, "I didn't think any more of us were out there. My name is Kanan Jarrus and this is Ezra Bridger." Jay, clipping his lightsaber to his hip stepped forward as well. "I'm Jay Sha. Follow me." as nudging them to follow him towards the village.


	3. A Chance

With Jay leading, Kanan and Ezra walked towards the village. As they were walking through the center, Ezra noticed all the villages looking at them with questioned and almost uneasy eyes. They finally stopped at Jay's tent. Upon going inside, They both noticed two cots at the far corner of the tent. Ezra looked upon the desk on the right side and noticed another lightsaber on the table, along with a journal written in Aurebesh and a necklace with a crystal attached to it.. Jay sat down on his bed and faced the Jedi. "Now we can talk." Jay spoke.

Kanan sat down on his father's bed facing Jay. "I've seen you in a vision, you were kneeling next to another person, he was whispering something to you."

Jay looked at him with sad and tired eyes. "He was my father, he passed on." He spoke looking directly down at the floor.

Ezra, who was leaning on the desk spoke up in curiosity. "What happened to your mom?"

Jay looked up at him. "She fell with The Order." Kanan looked down as well.

"I'm so sorry Jay." He says, looking at the young man with sympathy. Jay returned his kindness with an accepting and trusting small smile. Both Kanan and Jay knew that this meeting wasn't a coincidence. The Force threw them together. For what purposes? That remains unclear.

"My Dad told me, before he passed, that "a new chapter of my life" was about to begin." This caused Ezra to look at Kanan confused.

"A new chapter? So he probably knew we were going to meet?" The youth inquired. "It's possible." Kanan responded, turning his attention back to Jay.

After a little time deliberating in his head, Ezra then decided to ask the question. "Jay, I know this is sudden, but we are trying to fight the Empire and we can use all the help we can get. Will you join us?"

Kanan then looked at Ezra with a semi-shocked expression on his face. To him, this question came out of left field. After all, they literally meet only an hour ago. "Ezra!" He exclaimed.

Jay was in thought, thinking about what he should do. Stay here on his homeworld with the people who cared for him all his life, or leave and help defend the galaxy from the Empire's oppression? He knew about the growing Imperial presence on Ryloth. He felt it expanding everyday. Everyday more and more of his home are being taken away. Numa has been fighting with the Free Ryloth rebel group to take back the planet. He always wanted to join them, but his father said he wasn't ready. Now, he is being pointed in this direction. He has a chance to not only help his home, but the galaxy as well.

It is at that moment he made is decision. "I'll do it. I want to do it." Jay says, causing Kanan and Ezra to look at him. Ezra developed a smile on his face. Kanan on the other hand, had a semi-unsure look on his face. Jay got up and looked out of the entrance of the tent, looking out at the villagers. "But I at least have to tell some of them goodbye." He replies.

"Of course." Says Kanan. "You know where to find us." Both he and Ezra exited the tent and walked back to their ship.

Jay then proceeded to clip his father's lightsaber to his hip, put the necklace around his neck and collect the journal on the desk. then walked outside taking a good long look at the village. This place was his home. They have been taking care of his family for over 15 years, knowing full well if the Empire came here, they would suffer. He walked over to the village leader's tent. Inside he found Numa along with the leader. She was about to rejoin the "Free Ryloth" rebel cell and continue their fight to take back the planet.

Jay knew that this might be the last time they see each other for a while. He wanted a chance to say goodbye to the last bit of family he has left. "I'm guessing that this has something to do with that ship that just arrived?" She asked.

Jay nodded. "They are Jedi, like me. They are asking me for my help to fight the Empire." This causes a smile to stretch across Nina's face and she stepped towards him, putting her hands in his.

"This is what you always wanted Jay. It's finally happening, you get to stand up to the Empire." She says looking at him. Jay started to smile as well.

"Stop saying it like that. I'm not that little kid anymore." Numa, still smiling gave him a tight hug.

"I know." She says, with tears slowly welling in her eyes. "And I'm gonna miss you."

Jay was hugging her back just as tight. "I'm gonna miss you too. Very, very much." They both let go of each other and he turned to the village leader. "I just want to thank you for keeping my family safe. And I promise that I will return one day and free our home."

The village leader put his hand on Jay's shoulder and looked at him proudly. "You father would be so proud of the strong man you have become, just like I am." He says, "Now go."

Jay nodded and began to walk out of the tent. He then turned to them both nodding before turning to Numa. "Take care of Tindi for me?"

"You got it."

With that he left the tent and then the village, slowly walking towards the ship.


	4. Meeting the Spectres

Both Kanan and Ezra were outside the ship waiting for Jay to arrive. They saw him coming up the hill, journal in hand and wearing the necklace from his home. Both walked toward him to greet him. "Ok, I'm ready." The 19 year old replied.

Jay looked up at the ship before him. This caused him to raise an eyebrow. "I expected something, not junky."

"Hey, The Ghost isn't pretty, but it's home. Come, I'll give you the tour." Ezra replied, guiding Jay inside.

Turning the corner, Jay bumped into someone, as he turned around, he heard a very stern voice.

"Hey, watch where you're going you little…" the figure said before he cut himself off. He looked down seeing the 19 year old in front of him.

Jay was looking up to see a figure with purple fur and bright green eyes, while also wearing dark green armor. He recognized his species.

"Zeb, this is Jay." Ezra said walking up the ramp.

"Jay, eh?" He looks toward Kanan. "He is the one you saw in your dream?" He asked.

Kanan nodded.

"He gonna join our little rebellion." Ezra comments.

Zeb, looking back down at Jay cracked a smile and reached to shake his hand. Jay naturally extended his hand to shake it as well. They shook.

"Garazeb Orrelios, call me Zeb."

"Jay Sha. You're a Lasat aren't you?" Jay asked.

Zeb ears perked an looked at Jay with a semi-serious expression on his face.

"My father used to tell me bedtime stories when I was a kid. About his master and his going on a mission to Lasan many years ago. He thinks of the Lasats as heroes." Jay says looked at the Lasat before him.

"Well, he sounds like a smart man." Zeb replies patting Jay on the shoulder.

Turing his attention back towards Kanan.

Jay was lead higher up in the Ghost. Reaching the bridge, they were greeted by the ship's captain. Getting up from the captain's seat, Jay got a good look at her. She was a green Twilek, wearing an orange jumpsuit, with a pair of flight goggles on her head. She turned around to greet Kanan.

"Glad your back love. It feels good to be back home. Did you find him."

Kanan turning behind him. "Yep, Jay, this is pilot, Hera Syndulla."

'Syndulla, is she…?' Jay thought to himself.

Hera stretches out her hand to sake with a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you Jay, always nice to have another body in the fight."

Jay shook her hand back, returning she smile with a small tinge of curiosity.

"Glad it can help. Are you by any chance related to Cham Syndulla?"

Hera then had wide eyes as she and Kanan looked at the 19 year old.

"How do you know my father?" She asked him.

Jay sat down in one of the four chairs in the cockpit, looking at her. "Cham is a living legend. My cousin Numa is one of his freedom fighters in the "Free Ryloth" rebel movement. He has come by our village many times in the past. He is a great leader, and a better friend. He knew my father. My father helped take back Ryloth during the Clone Wars."

"Jay's one of us, Hera." Kanan says as Ezra also walks in, with a droid rolling behind him.

The droid started with a series of beeps and whirs. This causes Ezra to look between the two of them.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any, Jay this is Chopper. Chopper meet Jay.

Chopper then started buzzing and clicking at the newcomer.

"Hey that's not very nice." Jay respond.

This caused Chopper to buzz and beep again, this time in surprise. Ezra got a surprised look as well.

"You can understand him." He asked.

"Oh yeah. Our village have pretty low tech droids. A lot of them spoke Binary. Among other things."

"Such as?" Kanan inquired.

Jay began listing them off. "Binary, Huttese, Twi'leki, living on Ryloth you kind of have to pick it up, and a little bit of Falleen."

"Your Dad?" Asked Ezra. Jay nodded.

"Impressive." Hera says nodding. Then Chopper started buzzing again, sounding a little aggravated.

"I ment low tech as a complement." Jay responds. This causes Chopper to roll away buzzing to himself.

"I don't think he likes me." Jay tells Ezra.

He responds by crossing his arms and smiling. "It's ok, he doesn't like anyone. Come one, let me show you to your bunk."

Jay followed Ezra out of the cockpit, turning a few corridors, to where he would be staying. The door opened and Jay got a very good look at his bunk room. It was a fairly small yet spacious room with a table and two chairs on the left side, and two bunks stood on the right. But what caught Jay's eye was the color. There was an enormous amount of color in the room. It was a burst of bright oranges and yellows splattered across the walls of the room in various designs.

"Sorry about the mess, Sabine is a very creative." Ezra said.

"Sabine."

"That's me." A voice replies behind him.

Jay turned around and sees a girl in Mandalorian armor coming into the room. She had a pair of blaster pistols were holstered to each of her thighs and her gloves and boots were spattered with blue and orange paint. While her armor and helmet was magenta with orange highlights.

She then takes of her helmet, revealing something that really caught Jay's interest. It was her hair. Her beautiful blue and orange highlighted hair.

'Whoa' Jay thought to himself.

"So you're the new guy huh?" She said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Jay." He says.

Sabine looks down at his hip to see two lightsabers clipped to his pants. Ezra noticed this as well.

"Two lightsaber?" He asked.

Jay looked down pointing at one one his right. "This one is my saber." He says, he then pointed to the one one his left. " This one is my dad's."

"So, your gonna join our little family?" Sabine says with a semi smug smile on her face.

Jay nodded sharing a smile with her, as he then felt the ship start to take off. He then started to make his way towards the cockpit, where Hera and Kanan were. He sat in the chair behind them. He watched as the Ghost was leaving the atmosphere, heading into space. He had only been off-world a handful of times in his lifetime, so space travel was still kind off a fresh experience to him.

"Making the jump." Hera says, as the view of the stars turned into white lines as the ship goes into hyperspace, jumping away from the Ryloth system.


	5. Welcome to the Rebellion

The Ghost drops out of hyperspace and starts heading towards a fleet of five cruisers, mostly made from blockade runners. The Ghost then turned to dock with what was presumably the command ship. Upon docking, Kanan and Hera stood up, the latter gesturing Jay to stand up as well. Climbing out of the cockpit and down to the docking door, Jay followed the Ghost crew into the command ship.

Upon entering, Jay saw sleek white hallways and corridors. He continued following them through the ship, as he was starting to sense something, or someone. The doors next to the bridge open and Jay took it all in. There were many Rebels working on computers, there was a big holotable directionally in the center of the room, and he saw two figures. One was an old human, who looked like the commander of this fleet, and the other was a young orange Togruta woman.

Jay felt the feeling again, it was coming off of her. The Togrutan had wide eyes briefly, for a moment. She sensed something as well.

'She's a Jedi too.' Jay thought to himself, as he noticed her two lightsabers.

'He's a Force-user' she thought to herself, noticing his two lightsabers.

"Commander Sato, This is Jay Sha. Jay, this is Jun Sato and Ahsoka Tano." Hera introduces them to each other.

"Nice to meet Commander, Ahsoka, I'm here to help however I can."

"That's what we like to here." Ahsoka spoke.

"Indeed." Sato agreed. "And we already have a mission for you."

The crew went around the holotable, which projected a hologram of a blue planet with a red dot blinking on it.

Sato began the briefing, "We have received a distress signal broadcasted on our frequency, coming from the aquatic Outer Rim world of Quila. Giving the uniqueness of the signal, we have reason to believe that the person in question is this man."

The holo then changed from Quila to the image of a tan human with brown hair in an imperial prisoner uniform.

Hearing a small gasp, Jay turned to see that it came from Sabine, who had wide eyes looking at the image.

"That's Janard, he's a friend of mine. He helped me get of Mandalore when the Empire came, and he's been giving me Imperial intel for years." She explains.

"Having someone like him with us could be valuable to our cause." Ahsoka spoke.

Sato nodded, clearly agreeing with her assessment. "I agree, he could potentially be an invaluable asset, that is why we are preparing a rescue mission."

He turns to Hera, "Captain Syndulla, we want you and Sabine to go down there and extract him, and take Jay with you, this should be easy enough for him." He says turning to Jay.

"I'm going to accompany you as well." Ahsoka says, walking towards Hera.

Hera nods and responds. "Alright, let's get going." Giving Jay a gentle nudge on.

With Ahsoka right behind him, Jay followed Sabine and Hera to the Ghost. But not before turning to Kanan and Ezra, who were nodding at him wishing him luck.

All four of them entered the cockpit of the Ghost. Sabine sat next to Hera in the copilot seat, while Ahsoka and Jay sat behind them.

As the ship detached from the command ship, both Jay and Ahsoka briefly looked at each other before looking forward again.

"Coordinates set, making the jump." Hera says, activating the hyperdrive, sending the Ghost into hyperspace.


	6. Mission to Quila

**(NOTICE: The events of this mission take place in Star Wars Rebels Magazine #7)**

**(Author Note: Hey guys! I want to thank all of you who are reading and enjoying my story so far. YOU GUYS ROCK! Sorry if you've been waiting. I've been a bit busy, coming back from a Florida trip and preparing for my next semester of college in less than a week.**

**As a result of this, the chapters might be coming out really slowly, but I PROMISE, I am not giving up on this story. I will continue giving you galaxy-class Fanfiction, it will take time. Remember, a Jedi virtue is patience. In the meantime read my other chapters and review them. I'd love some feedback from the fans. LOVE YOU GUYS 3000!)**

The Ghost was traveling through hyperspace, nearing the Quila system. Jay meanwhile was getting a bit anxious. This is his first official rebel mission. Sure, he helped the Ryloth Rebels briefly, from time to time. But now, he's taking part in a full fledged rebellion.

"You nervous?" Sabine asked him smiling.

"No. I mean, kinda. This is my first actual mission for the rebellion. I'm worried I might mess it up or something." Jay replies. This earned a light chuckle from both Sabine and Ahsoka.

"Don't worry, you gonna do great." Hera replies, looking at Jay. Then the Ghost nav-computer started beeping. "We're coming up on Quila." she responds.

The Ghost then drops out of hyperspace, facing the blue ocean planet. Hera commenced a planetary scan. "The source of the distress call has been triangulated and verified. It's most likely coming from an Imperial freighter." She informs the rest of the team.

Jay proceeded to get up and look at Quila with semi-awe and curiosity. He has been to a couple of planets in his lifetime, so he is soaking it all in.

Ahsoka got up as well also looking at the planet. She started to crave more information pertaining to the mission. "Any signs of Imperial activity in the system?" She asks.

Hera proceeded to look down at the Ghost's system scan. "Nothing." She says, "Looks like we beat the Empire to the chance."

"Then let's make the most of this head star while we can." say Sabine, standing up and walking to the back.

And with that, Hera proceed to pilot the Ghost into Quila's atmosphere, heading towards the signals origin. Which turned out to be a half sunken, Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser. As she was pulling in Sabine, Jay and Ahsoka proceed to outfit themselves with goggles and rebreathers. Hera then proceeded to give them an update about the downed Imperial ship.

"Judging by the hull damage, I'd say asteroid impacts caused the crash. Could have jammed the navi-computer or worse."

"So we just swim down their, pick up our guy and bolt before the Empire arrives?" asked Jay, putting his rebreather on.

"Yep, it's a blue-milk run." Sabine replies.

The Ghost landing ramp began to lower, reveal the vast ocean below the three rebels. And all three proceeded to walk toward the edge. Both Jay and Ahsoka noticed that Sabine jerked a little and looked uneasy.

"You alright." Asked Jay. "You are afraid of water?"

Sabine looked at both of them. "How'd you guess."

"We don't need to use the Force to sense that you don't like water." Ahsoka replies.

Sabine proceeded to look down into the ocean ocean. "Let's just say that I had a bad experience or two at the Imperial Academy, which involved scenarios similar to this."

Ahsoka proceed to walk up to the ramp, standing parallel to her left. "Try not to think about it." She reassures her as Jay lines up with her right. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen."

Sabine looks at Ahsoka. "You know nothing good ever happens when someone says that ."

"Anyway, I should be the one freaking out right now." Jay says, causing the two women to look at him, while Jay looks back. "There are no oceans on Ryloth."

This causes Sabine to chuckle and for Ahsoka to crack a smile under her rebreather. And with that, the three rebels dove of of the Ghost, into the waters below.

Upon hitting the water, the three proceeded to dive and swim towards the sunken portion of the Imperial ship. As they were swimming through the ship, Sabine was inspecting the damage to the hull. "Yep, looks like the ship had a really bad crash. Let's start at the holding cells, Janard was a prisoner."

As the three continued to swim, they reached the end of the tunnel, which was blocked by debris, causing all three of them to stop. This caused Sabine and Ahsoka to turn towards Jay.

"Alright Jay, your up. Can you cut the beam with your lightsaber?" Sabine requested. "I'll shift the smaller debris."

"I'm on it." Jay replies, igniting his blue lightsaber, and then proceed to cut the large metal beam in half. This caused the remaining debris to float pass them. Then he deactivated his saber and turned around, looking at Sabine.

"Still feeling nervous?" He jokingly asks.

"I'll be somewhat better once we're on dry land again." She sarcastically answers back.

With Ahsoka taking the lead, the three continued to swim through the underwater levels of the ship. As they moved on, they saw multiple dead stormtroopers, with holes in their chests, and long green eels imbedded in the holes.

"Okay, I'm hoping whatever's coming out of that armor is friendly." says Sabine, looking at one of the said stormtroopers.

Suddenly, the eels began to dig themselves out of the stormtroopers and started to swim viciously toward the rebel agents. As this was happening, they revealed they had razor sharp teeth. This caused Ahsoka to start force-pushing some of them away, along with Jay following her lead and Sabine pulling out her blaster and start shooting.

"I don't think they're friendly." Jay calls back to Sabine.

More eels proceeded to come, in ferocious speed. Jay and Ahsoka proceeded to force-push them away. But a few of them started to get past them. One of them approached on Sabine, accidentally snaking itself between rebreather and her, wrapping itself around her body.

"Ahsoka! Jay!" she calls out. This causes Ahsoka to swim to her, pull the eel of and force-push it away. But the eel had already disconnected the oxygen tubes of Sabine's rebreather, to her mask. She was starting to drown. "Help.." she croaks out.

Jay swam over there and reconnected the tubes to her rebreather. She then proceeded to cough as oxygen rushes into her mask, allowing her to breathe again. She then started to cough a little.

"You alright." Jay asks her, still by her side. This causes Sabine to look at him, with her eyes extremely wide.

"This is why I don't like water. Along with the fact that water can wash away art. Thanks by the way."

"No problem." Jay replies. The two processed to follow Ahsoka again through the sunken corridors. They finally made it to the blast door protecting the detention cells. Sabine moved to the door controls and opened them. They saw an empty interrogation chair.

"That's just terrific." Sabine sarcastically comments.

"He's not here." says Jay.

"Are you sure this is the right ship?" asks Ahsoka, with both her and Jay turning to Sabine.

"I'm sure." replies Sabine. "Maybe he's still alive somewhere else on board." With that, the three swam upwards towards the upper levels of the ship. These levels were not flooded, this allowed them to take off their rebreathers.

"We are on the clock. The ship is sinking fast and we still have some ground to cover." Ahsoka informs them.

"So, what's the plan?" ask Jay.

Sabine had one. "Alright. Let's start with the front sections near the bridge. That'll be the last area to go underwater and…" Then they heard a loud clanging sound, causing them to look in one direction.

"Or we can just check around the corner." she then proceeds to pull out her twin blasters and follow the noise, as did Ahsoka and Jay. Then, Jay reached down and unhooked his lightsaber from the waist, holding it in his right hand. Upon making the corner, they discovered the source of the noise. They see two stormtroopers facing a sealed door. One of them was yelling at the door.

"SURRENDER YOU TRAITOR!" yelled the trooper, "There's no way off this ship for you. The longer you resist, the worse your making this for yourself. These eels aren't too far behind."

Sabine then held her blaster directly behind the heads of the troopers. "Speaking of things behind." she says, pulling the triggers, leaving smoking holes in their heads. The troopers bodies fell forward hitting the floor.

"Janard, it's me!" she yells. This causes the door to open revealing the human from the hologram, still wearing his prisoner jumpsuit.

"Well I'll be." he spoke, "Sabine Wren, just in the nick of time." He then proceeded to extend his hand, and Sabine grasped it, a sign of comroderry. "I hoped someone would come for me."

Sabine responded in kind, "You didn't think I was going to let you go while I owed you one?"

Janard smiled and respond as well, "You owe me nothing. I only ever tried to do what is right. Now let's get off this ship before…"

"Hands up!" All four turned to see two stormtroopers with blasters primed. Sabine kicked one of them, causing him to drop his blaster, and then Jay and Ahsoka Force-pushed them into the wall, knocking them out. Then they heard the sound of metal breaking as water started to gush through the ceiling.

Jay then turned to Janard, who was looking at them astonished. " You good for a run?" he asked the prisoner?

"Yes, Who are you?" he asked confused by what he just saw.

"The people who are saving your life." exclaimes Ahsoka, as they proceed to run away from the oncoming wall of water. The four ran down the hallway, approaching the oncoming blast door. After running through the door, Ahsoka hit the button, closing the door, sealing off the water. Then they all took a minute to catch their breath. Jay then looked through the blast door window, seeing the entire corridor and hallway they were just in underwater.

Jay then turned to the rest of the crew. "What now?" he asked them.

"I think we should get to the bridge." says Ahsoka, "We can signal Hera for pick up there."

"I know the right turbolift we need to reach it. Follow me" say Janard. They followed him into the turbolift. As the lift went up, Sabine and Ahsoka then turned to Jay. "Make the call." Sabine tells him, smiling at him.

Jay then pulled out his comlink. "Spectre-7 to Ghost, We're ready for pickup, please confirm." there was nothing but static on the comms. Jay, Sabine and Ahsoka looked confused, causing Jay to speak into the comlink again. "Spectre-7 to Ghost, are you receiving us?" Still nothing.

Jay then looked at the others. "Nothing, Could they be jamming us?"

"I wouldn't put it past the Imperials' resources even in this condition." say Ahsoka, as they exited the lift. "Maybe something happened to the Ghost."

They approached the bridge door. "The way my luck usually works, I wouldn't be surprised." says Janard offhandedly. As the door to the bridge opened, they were met by an Imperial officer and a small squad of stormtroopers.

"Just the man I'm looking for!" says the officer.

"Told you so." replies Janard under his breath.

The stormtroopers held up their blasters at them as the officer spoke with his hands behind his back. "Our evac ships has just arrived, and your time has run out. Your rebel friends cannot help any of you now. Surrender or my men will execute you where you stand. Decide quickly."

Then a loud shudder rocked the bridge. "What the.." exclaims the officer. They then see an on fire Imperial transport crash into the ocean outside of the bridge's window. Then Hera's voice came out over Jay's comlink. "This is Spectre-2 on the Ghost. Sorry for the delay, everyone alright."

"Right on time Hera." says Sabine.

Jay and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers, blue and white respectively. Jay saw Ahsoka lightsaber and thought to himself, 'A white lightsaber? That's cool.' Sabine pulled out her blasters and then Janard launched forward and decked the officer in the face while the rest of them engaged the stormtroopers. Jay proceeded to deflect laser blast, as did Ahsoka, and Sabine returned fire.

"What kept you Hera?" asked Jay.

"Lighting." said Hera, "I didn't want to scratch the Ghost's paint job. Stand by for pickup. I'm heading toward the bridge."

After seemingly killing all the Imperials in the room, Jay and Ahsoka deactivated their lightsabers, and the four proceeded to head toward the window, with the Ghost in view, lowering it's ramp.

"A little closer Hera, we'll jump over." says Jay. Then all of a sudden Janard was shot in the back. He then fell forward, but Jay caught him and lowered him down.

"NO!" yelled Sabine, shocked buy this, turned to see a stormtrooper on the floor, holding a smoking blaster. She retaliated by shooting the trooper in the face. She then needed down to support Janard.

"Shoulda.. seen that coming… You have to go Sabine… go." he says weekly.

"No, I'm not leaving you." She says.

Jay felt him fading. Ahsoka felt it too. "He's fading Sabine. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do for him now." she tells Sabine.

Jandard started to close his eyes spoke to her. "This is what... I deserve… Once… I saw a cadet leave… the Imperial Academy… and I turned them in. When I heard about what they make cadets do… the choices we make… I vowed to never repeat my mistake… and so I helped you… you got more to do… carry one… make the galaxy free again… This is my choice… Help save us all." And with that, Jandard died.

Then the ship started to jerk, sinking further and further into the sea. Jay hit the back wall and Ahsoka used one of the bridge chair's to balance herself. " We have to go now!" Ahsoka yelled.

The three put ran out of the broken window of the bridge and dove into the vast ocean before them. Upon resurfacing, Jay turned around and saw the Imperial transport sunk completely into the water. Ahsoka and Sabine were watching with him. "That was a close one. Let's head home." says Ahsoka.

With that, the three swam toward the Ghost. After getting on board, the Ghost flew out of Quila atmosphere, and made the jump to hyperspace before Imperial Star Destroyers show up.

While in hyperspace, Jay, Hera, Ahsoka and Sabine were talking about the mission at the table in the center of the ship, and giving her their condolences.

"I'm sorry about your friend Sabine." says Hera.

"Me too." says Ahsoka.

"And me, I botched up my first mission." says Jay. This causes everyone to look suprise at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sabine says with a small smile forming on her face, earning a curious look from Jay. "You were cool-headed and you held your own." she says.

Then, Ahsoka spoke up as well. "I'd think you'd make a great addition to the Rebellion." smiling at Jay as well. He was smiling at all three of them now.

"Oh and by the way," Jay said. "That white lightsaber is pretty cool." this causes Ahsoka to chuckle. Hera and Ahsoka went to the cockpit to check how long until they return to the fleet, leaving Jay and Sabine alone at the table.

"Welcome to the Rebellion." says Sabine.

"What's next?" asks Jay.


	7. The Generator Heist

**(Now we are getting into the events of Star Wars Rebels: Season 2)**

After the mission to Quila, the Ghost went back to the fleet to give a mission report. While sad with Janard loss, they were impressed with Jay's capability during his first mission.

Deciding to make up for lost time, Commander Sato was sending the Ghost crew, including Jay, with Phoenix Squadron to intercept an Imperial supply convoy. They were informed that they received intel that this convoy might be carrying shield generators, something that the Rebellion could really use.

The Ghost was in hyperspace, accompanied by 3 rebel blockade runners were rapidly approaching their destination. Jay, in a new Corellian Flight Suit given to him by Kanan, entered the cockpit were the Spectres were. Upon opening, everyone looked back at him and Sabine looked at him smiling.

Jay was eager for his role in this mission. He wants to be apart of a successful mission for the rebels. "So, what's my role?" he asks.

Hera turns to him. "You're manning the tail gun. Kanan and Ezra will arm the nose and top guns. Sabine is going to detachin the Phantom to knock loose the cargo from the transport once Phoenix Squadron gives us an opening, and Zeb will pick it up."

Jay nodded, as Zeb got up and put his giant hand on his shoulder. "You ready for this kid?"

Jay looked up at him. "I'm ready for anything." At that moment, Sabine got up and walked towards him.

"We're counting on you so… don't mess it up." She says jokingly at him.

Jay cracked a smile as he watched her leave and go into the Phantom. He then turned to Kanan and Ezra, who gave him a reassuring nod and a thumbs up respectively. All three then raced out of the cockpit and to their respective guns.

Jay sat down in the chair and armed the tail cannon just in time. The Ghost and the blockade runners dropped out of hyperspace and speed towards the Imperial convoy. The Phantom, with Sabine in tow, detached from the Ghost and flew tandem with the Ghost.

The Imperial convoy consisted to 3 light cruisers, each with its own TIE detachments. One of the cruisers have Imperial supply crates underneath it via magnet locks. The blockade runners then proceeded to release Phoenix Squadron. The A-Wings formed up on the Ghost.

"We're pulling in." Jay heard Hera's voice on the intercom. The rebel fleet and the Imperial forces started to battle.

Jay in the tail gun was attempting to keep the fighters off they're back. Phoenix Squadron was providing excellent coverage. While Jay was shredding TIEs in the back, Ezra was shredding TIEs in the front with the nose gun, as with Kanan on the top gun.

4 more TIEs moved in to destroy the Ghost from behind. Jay managed to shoot 2 down, then Phoenix Leader swooped in and destroyed the other 2.

"Making for the fighter, keep those TIEs off our back." Hera says.

"How ya doing Jay?" asked Ezra blasting at the oncoming TIEs.

Jay, doing the same thing responded, "I'm having the time of my life back here." He then looked and saw the A-Wings fly underneath the cruisers and destroy TIEs guarding them, including the ones still attached to the ships.

"Phoenix-1 to Ghost, we cleared a path for you."

The Ghost then proceeded to swing around and head toward the convoy. "Kinda nice having Phoenix Squadron watching our back" say Hera. "Phantom, I'm moving into position."

"Copy Spectre-2, I'm on my mark," says Sabine as she flew the ship flew the Phantom towards the convoy ship carrying the cargo.

"Firing now!" she calls out as she shoots the cargo crates off the ship, causing them to drift in space. "Cargo is liberated, Spectre-2, your clear for pick-up."

Hera swung the Ghost towards the crates. 3 more TIEs started to close in on their rear, but Jay was taking care of them. Using the targeting computer, Jay clipped one of the TIEs, causing it to smash and explode next to another one. He then shot the last one dead in the center. Watching it explode. 'Nice', he thinks to himself

As the Ghost was heading towards the cargo, 2 more light Imperial cruisers came out of hyperspace. Upon moving into attack position, they started to fire. The Ghost had to temporarily break off from the flight path to evade the turbolaser fire and the TIE reinforcements.

"It got real crowded all of a sudden." Jay hears Ezra say.

"There all over me." exclaimed Phoenix-1. Jay saw it. TIEs were all over him, he wouldn't last for much longer.

"Got you covered Phoenix-1" say Sabine, swooping down to give him cover fire, blasting the TIEs to hell. At the same time Sato's blockade runner was being under heavy fire from the Imperial cruisers.

"We are losing our deflector shields! Ghost! We must withdraw!" they hear Sato say.

"Acknowledged, Commander Sato." Hera confirmed, "But first, were getting what we came here for. Zeb, get ready to pull those containers abroad."

In the storage compartment of the Ghost, Zeb was at the tractor beam control panel. He tries to lock on to them. "Almost in range."

TIEs were overwhelming Jay's screen and going to town on the Ghost. " Zeb, hurry!" he exclaims.

"Come on, Come on." Zeb finally got a lock on. "Yes Gotta." he then activates the tractor beam and pulls and locks the contains onto the ship.

Smile Hera broadcast out, "Ghost to Phoenix Squadron, mission accomplished!"

Jay noticed the rebel ships starting to jump into hyperspace.

"Spectre-5, bring it in." says Kanan, as the Phantom and Sabine docked with the Ghost.

"I'm in the pocket, 5 by 1." she says as she dock. Jay smiles hearing her voice.

"She's home." says Ezra.

"Punch it Hera!" says Jay as he sees the stars turn into lines as the Ghost heads into hyperspace as well.


	8. Author Note

**HEY GUYS. I just want to start of with saying thank you to all of you who are reading my story. I recently just started my second week of college and I've been a bit busy. **

**But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop my story. I have read too many good fanfics that have stopped dead in the water and I'm not gonna do that to you all. However, the chapters might come out really slowly. **

**But to give you a taste of what's to come, there is gonna be a chapter where Sabine, Ahsoka, Hera and Zeb go to Ord Mantell to rescue a kidnapped Jay from the Black Sun criminal organization. I also have a sequel story planned, but I'm gonna wait until after The Rise of Skywalker to get to work on it.**

**So please, read my other chapters and comment/review them. I crave your input. One again, thanks you guys. And may the Force be with you all, always.**


	9. The Siege of Lothal (Part 1)

**(Super sorry for the wait. It has been a busy couple of months. The college grind is getting to me. But I made you guys a promise, and I'm (very slowly) keeping it.)**

Jay was resting easy. He was happy that the Rebellion had completed a successful mission against the Empire, but they didn't pick up any shield generators. They did manage to steal fuel instead from the Imperial shipment, so it wasn't a total loss.

Have docked with Phoenix Home, the command ship, less than an hour ago, Jay was in one of the runner's corridors, reading his father's journal. While doing this, he was rubbing his kyber crystal necklace. He had always asked his father if he can take a look at his journal when he was a little kid. This journal was his only link to an order he never knew about.

He then heard footsteps heading towards him. He looks up and smiles as he sees it was Sabine walking towards him. Sabine crossing her arms and leaned gingerly against a wall, wearing a small smile. "There you are." she says, "This is how you're celebrating your first victory? Reading?"

Jay, with his nose still in the journal, responded in kind. "Yep." This causes Sabine to chuckle, and then kneeled down next to him, looking in on his reading material. She noticed the beautiful drawings and sketches in it, her curiosity overtook her.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked.

Jay turned to her. "My journal, well my dad's journal. When he was in the Jedi Order, all those years ago, he chronicled some of his adventures here." He smiles and continued, "He used to tell some of these to me as bedtime stories." He then turned to a double page drawing in the journal that depicted a starry night sky with 3 crescents yet jagged moons. He then showed it to Sabine and they both looked at it in awe.

"It's beautiful." she says, getting a hold of the journal. "Your dad drew this?"

Jay nodded. "He told me when he was on a mission during the war, he got a good look at this skyline on the planet. When he had the time, he drew it." He was still rubbing the necklace. That caught Sabine's attention. She then put the journal down and reached out, holding the crystal in her hand. She was enamored with the blueish-white crystal. While holding it, she looked up into Jay's eyes. Jay was doing the same thing with her eyes.

Then their moment was interrupted by Ezra calling for them. "Sabine, Jay, where are you guys?" They quickly turned their heads and got up as Ezra turned the corner and looked at them. "Hera wants us on the bridge, we're starting ."

The two nodded and followed him to the bridge. At the same time, Jay was thinking to himself, '_What was that'_.

Upon making it to the bridge, Jay sees that Hera, Ahsoka, Zeb, Kanan and Sato we discussing the mission. They all turned to face them. Jay saw Ahsoka, who nodded at him, and he to her.

"You called us?" he asked.

"Indeed." says Sato, as he turned to face Hera, "You and your crew have proven invaluable to our fleet, Captain Syndulla. The fuel acquired in you convoy attack has helped keep us one step ahead of Imperial patrols."

"Thank you, Commander Sato. I'm just sorry our intel about shield generators being on that shipment was wrong." she replied.

"Perhaps with your next attack, Hera." says Ahsoka.

"Besides, stealing their stuff is a good way to piss of the Empire." said Jay.

Then Chopper came into the bridge, interrupting the meeting. He was going on about an incoming transmission. Sato glared at the droid.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"An incoming transmission. Who from Chop, why don't you play it?" Kanan said.

Jay noticed that Hera gave Kanan a glare, then they turned to look at Chopper.

"Chop, cloak us with a one-way transmission." she ordered.

Chopper then activated his hologram projector, projecting an holographic image of an Ithorian with a translator around his neck. Ezra recognized the Ithorian, widening his eyes.

"Hey, it's Old Jho." he says.

"I can't see you, but I can hear you, my friends." Jho spoke, "Time is short, and there's someone here desperate to speak with you. I told her I couldn't find you, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She says she needs your help."

"We're always ready to help someone in need." Kanan replies.

"Yeah, well this one's different." Jho says.

Then, a human woman entered the hologram image beside Jho. Jay know who she was, but the Spectres did, very much.

"Minister Tua?" Hera says in shock.

"Who?" Jay asked.

Sabine then leaned into his ear and whispered, "Minister from Lothal, Ezra's home." Jay nodded understandingly,

"Aw, we can't trust her. She's an Imperial." Zeb said.

"Please, I beg you. Listen to my request." Tua cried.

Kanan wasn't having it. "End transmission now, Chop" he ordered.

Before Chopper did, Hera stepped forward. "Wait! Minister, what do you want?" she asked.

"My life is in danger. I need you to give me safe passage off Lothal." Tua pleads.

"You're not really considering this." Zed starts.

"Quiet!" Hera yelled.

" I assure you, my intentions are sincere. To prove it, I will trade secret Imperial information." Tua said.

Sabine folded her arms. "Your defecting from the Empire?" she asked sceptically.

"Yes, I am." Tua replied in a nervous tone.

"She's telling the truth. I can sense her fear." Ezra says.

"Yeah, but of what?" Kanan asked.

They look at Jay, and he nodded with them, he felt fear coming off of her too. Like nothing you could believe.

"So what do you got to trade, Minister." Hera asked.

"A list. Of rebel sympathizers on Lothal. And on other nearby systems." Tua replied.

"How come these sympathizers have not been arrested?" asked Sato.

Some have powerful friends in the Senate. Imperial Command watches them, but can do nothing. I know you need allies. Get me off Lothal, and I will give you the list."

"Allies, we can always use more allies." says Jay. This causes Sabine to look at him with her eyebrow cocked.

"We shouldn't even consider this." protested Kanan.

"It's obviously a trap." Sabine agreed with him.

"There's something else. I've discovered the true reason the Empire came to Lothal." Tue exclaimed.

"We know that one," Hera replied, "The Empire has a factory there, and they're stripping the planet's resources to fuel it."

"No," say Tua, "There is another reason. Known only to a few, and ordered by the Emperor himself."

This sparked conversation among the group. Jay turned to Sabine.

"The Emperor?" he asked her. "We have a chance to shut down one of HE'S plans?" He then turned his attention to Ezra, who approached the hologram.

"We have to do this." he said.

"I agree." said Ahsoka.

"So do I" says Kanan.

"Me to." Jay comments.

"All right, if Commander Sato approves the mission." Hera says facing Kanan.

"I believe it is worth the risk." Sato said

"Minister, we'll get you out. Send us your coordinates." Ezra says, turing to Jay and nodded at him. Jay nodded back.

"Thank you." Tua replied with relief. Her hologram faded out.

"Well looks like we are heading back to Lothal." say Hera.

Jay noticed that Kanan had a very disapproving look on his face. "I guess we are." Kanan replied, rolling his eyes and walked out of the exit to the bridge. Hera, with an upset look on her face, followed him out.

Both Ezra and Jay looked at each other with confused looks. Jay looked at Sabine, and he knew she didn't know what was going on. The two young Jedi left the bridge, while walking through the hallway, they heard Kanan speaking to Hera in a maintenance corridor. They choose to listen in on their conversation.

"And I'm grateful for that Hera. But that still doesn't mean I want to join their little army. When you and I started together, it was, "Robbing from the Empire, giving the needy." A noble but true cause. Now we're getting drawn into some kind of military thing. I don't just like it."

"We are fighting a bigger fight, but it's still the right fight." says Hera.

Kanan was then facing the wall as he spoke, "I survived one war. I'm not ready for another one. I saw what it did to us."

'_The Clone Wars_' Jay thought to himself.

"To the Jedi?" Hera asked. This caused Ezra and Jay to look down a bit.

"To everyone" Kanan says grimly. This caused Hera to shy, and they proceeded to leave. Ezra and Jay then looked at each other with a mixture of unsurety and guilt.

Hours Later…

In the Ghost, Jay was doing a gear check. He had his lightsabers clipped to his sides, his SE-14 blaster pistol in it's holster on his thigh and he rubbed his Kyber necklace. After admiring the blue hue of the crystal, he got up from his bunk. He then looked at the right shoulder side of the fight suit's jacket. He smiles at the small orange Starbird that Sabine tagged it with a few days ago. She said she couldn't help herself. That the jacket was too boring and that it needed a splash of color. Jay smiled as he looked at it. He loved it. He felt like he was officially part of the Ghost Crew now.

'_I'm ready_' he thought to himself. He exited the Ghost through the docking tube and proceeded to head towards the Spectres in the transport to Lothal. On his way, he say Ahsoka walking towards him in the hallway.

"Off then?" she asked him. Jay nodded.

"Nice of you to ask." he says jokingly. This causes Ahsoka to crack a smile. "I'm eager to see Ezra's home, he talks about it a lot."

"Well," she says "Good luck." They then proceeded to walk separate ways, but then she stopped.

"Oh, Jay." she asked. They caused Jay to turn back to her. "When you come back, could you help me with something?"

"Of course." Jay says, as he starts to walk away again.

Ahsoka spoke again, "Also," Jay turned to her, "May the Force be with you." she says smiling at him.

"You too." he says before leaving again.

He walked into the transport ship attached to the side of the command ship. He then saw the Spectres on the transport. He saw them in the seats at Chopper was at the controls.

"So we're not taking the Ghost?" Jay asked as he sat next to Sabine.

"And we're letting Chopper drive?" Sabine chimed from her seat behind Ezra.

"After our little stunt on Mustafar, there's a very good chance the Galactic Empire will be able to be tracking it." Hera replied.

"Great mission for us so far." Zeb says sarcastically.

Chopper then detached the transport form the command ship and flew the ship away from the fleet and into hyperspace.

"So, what's the plan?" Kanan asked as he took out his blaster and spun it around.

"Okay, so Prime Minister Tua is scheduled to visit Governor Tarkin tomorrow." Ezra explained. "She leaves Lothal via shuttle at 1800 hours. We wait at the main hangar, stealing the shuttle and taking her to safety."

"Ezra, I do hope you're sure about this" Sabine said cautiously.

"After all the trouble she's been making for us, why should we help her in return?" Zeb asked.

"Because that's what we do Zeb. We Help those who can't help themselves. Plus, her list will help us out." Ezra replied.

A few moments later, the transports emerged for hyperspace. Jay noticed the massive blockade over Lothal. He has seen a few Star Destroyers over Ryloth when he was younger, but this is something else. One of the Destroyers made contact with the transport.

"Shuttle 593, this is Lothal Control. You are clear for landing."

The transport is starting to descend toward Lothal. Jay noticed he started to become uneasy.

"I didn't think I'd miss it but I…" Ezra started

"You OK?" Jay asked.

"What is it?" Kanan asked.

"Do you two feel that." Ezra asked, "I feel so cold."

"Hmm." Kanan hummed.

'_Cold? Yeah, I feel it too.'_ Jay thought to himself.

As the transport entered Lothal's atmosphere, there were multiple Star Destroyers in the air above the city. It was clear to Jay, the Empire has a tight iron grip on this world. Jay pushed out his senses on the city, just like on Ryloth, so many people are afraid. Soon, the shuttle land in the landing bay.

As the the Ghost Crew exited the shuttle, they stopped and looked around. Ezra looked up at the sky and Jay did with him.

"I've never seen so many Star Destroyers here." said Ezra. "It's gotten worse."

Hera turned to Zed. "All right, Zeb, Chopper, stay with the shuttle just in case we need a quick exit." she ordered.

Chopper beeped, informing her that they'll keep the engines hot for them.

"Tua's leaving from Bay 24. Let's go." Kanan said.

The crew then split off. The rest of the Ghost crew nearly reached Bay 23, where they saw stormtroopers guarding the main entrance.

"We'll need a distraction." Hera said.

"Well, I'm gonna go make a few friends." Kanan replied. "When Tua arrives, I'll keep 'em busy while you drop into the main hanger from above."

"Make a few friends?" Hera asked.

"It'll be fun." Kanan replied, smirking.

"Fun?" Hera asked.

"Don't worry, General Hera. Just be ready to move." he says, patting her on the back.

Kanan then walked near one of the stormtroopers, while the other trooper walked away.

"Hey, didn't we meet in basic training?" he asked the trooper. The trooper faced him. "You look familiar."

Before the trooper can answer, Kanan knocked him out quickly and quietly. Then he dragged the trooper's unconscious body into the alleyway. The rest of the team, watched as Kanan come out of the alley, wearing the stormtrooper's armor. Kanan waved at them and walked away.

"Nice." Jay commented, impressed with Kanan's strategy.

"Kanan's gone bucket head." said Sabine.

"I don't believe it." Hera said as she folded her arms.

"I'm kinda jealous. I only have the helmet." Ezra replied

Jay looks around. "Let's move on." he says quietly.

The group made their way up to the rooftop, then jumped across to the next landing bay and stayed at the vintage point. Ezra saw Tua in a landspeeder heading towards the bay.

"She's her." He reported.

Jay noticed somebody else with her. He whispered to Ezra, "But, she's got company."

In response, Ezra took out his macrobinoculars to take a closer look at the other person with her.

"Oh, fantastic. Agent Kallus." he responded sarcastically.

Below them, the landspeeder stops. Kallus escorts Tua to the entrance of the landing bay. She stops and looks at the troopers guarding the entrance. Kallus turns to look at Tua with a puzzled look.

"Thank you, Agent Kallus, but there, there was no need for an escort." Tua says.

As she and Kallus talked, they walked to the shuttle. But then, Sabine and Jay landed behind them and drew their blasters.

"Hey!" Sabine yelled.

Kallaus turned around. She recognized the Mandakorian, but not the other one. But nevertheless, she pulled out his blaster and fired. The other stormtroopers in the bay followed as well.

"Minister, take cover!" Kallus yelled.

As the stormtroopers approached Jay and Sabine, one of them stepped back and locked the bay doors. The trooper was Kanan.

"Surprise." he said.

"REBELS!" growled Kallus.

Kanan ran to cover behind a few crates, only to find Tua, Ezra and Hera.

"Minister, get to the shuttle! We'll be right behind you." Ezra told her.

"Right." she replied.

Sabine and Jay were providing cover fire for them. Sabine looked behind them and saw the landspeeder. Both nodding to each other, they climbed into speeder, Sabine in the driver's seat. She rose the speeder up high enough for them to get onto the roof of the landing bay. Just as the stormtrooper below shot the engines, causing it to explode.

Now at their vantage point, they saw Tua running towards the shuttle with Kanan and the others followed. Tua entered the ship, but when the rebels approached the landing ramp, the ship exploded, and the blast radius pushed the rebels back.

"What the hell!" Jay yelled, completely floored by what he just saw. Minister Tua was dead. He in turn looked at Sabine.

"YOU DID THIS." Jay hear Kallus yell, as more troopers started flooding into the bay.

Sabine clicked on her comlink to contact Zeb and Chopper back at the transport.

"Zeb, we need a pickup. Now!" Sabine said.

"Copy. We're on our way." Zeb replied.

"We have to help them." Jay told Sabine. He then proceeded to jump down to assist the rest of the team.

Kallus noticed the unknown rebel and tries to shoot him, with Jay managing to dodge the blast. Sabine then jumped down too, to cover Jay's back. Jay was about to reach for his lightsabers when he looked up. It was the transport. The landing ramp opened and Zeb was hanging out with his rifle.

"Come on!" Zeb yelled as he fired his blaster at the troopers near Kallus.

The Spectres quickly boarded the transport and sat down in their seats. The transport's landing ramp went back up and the transport left the landing bay. As the transport left, an Imperial Walker stood outside the landing bay. The walker fired on the transport's engines, and they exploded! The transport came down onto the Lothal streets and crashed. Inside, Sabine stood up and looked around, as did the rest of the rebels.

"Come on! Up, everyone! We're moving!" Sabine said.

Jay clicked a button to lower the landing ramp, then they all left the damned transport and escaped into the darkness. They were running for dear life through the streets of Lothal.

"What the hell do we do now?" Jay asked, panting a little.

"Safe House, my old house." Ezra replied, panting in a similar way.

Hours later...

The Spectres, Jay included managed to make it to Ezra's old home. They hid downstairs to watch the Holonet, the announcer spoke about Tua's unfortunate death at the landing bay.

"_A beloved citizen of Lothal, Minister Tua's life was cut short by this criminal band of rebels. If you see them, summon Imperial authorities immediately. Trooper corps have been mobilized in an extensive search…"_

Hera turned off the Holonet in disgust, she heard enough. So did her colleagues. They knew they couldn't stay on Lothal any longer, they had to leave.

"They did this to turn Lothal against us. We can't do any more here. We have to leave, for good." Hera said.

Ezra looked at Hera and the others with a puzzled and yet a surprised expression. "We can't just run." He protested. "The people have to know the truth."

Sabine approached Ezra and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her and frowned slightly.

"I don't think the Empire is giving us much choice, Ezra." Sabine said.

"I'm sorry Ezra." Jay said, looking at him across the room.

Just then, there was someone knocking on the door loudly. Luckily, Chopper was able to inform his friends there was Stromtroopers at the door.

"Open up in there!" The troopers yelled.

"We're in trouble!" Ezra said with a sigh.

"Isn't there another way out of here?" Jay asked.

Hera pointed to a door behind them.

"Back door, hurry!" She yelled.

Chopper flew down to them, and they all left through the back entrance. Then they climbed up to the top of the safehouse to regroup. Just before the Imperials blew up the safehouse.

"If they know about this hideout, they'll know about our others." Ezra said.

"There's no more hiding, we need a ship. Maybe we can try one of the local Imperial airfields." Hera said.

Chopper displayed a hologram of the city, and marked the Imperial airfields.

"They're locked down." Sabine said.

"We won't be able to get outside the capital." Jay said, studying the map.

"The Empire's looking everywhere for us." Zeb said with a sigh.

"Not everywhere..." Kanan said as he pointed to a place on the hologram.

Hera looked to where Kanan was pointing, she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"The Imperial Complex?" Hera asked. "Are you crazy?"

"Does anyone ever say yes to that question?" Kanan asked.

"He's right, deploying troops to block every city exit has spread the garrison thin. It sounds crazy, but the area with the least troops will be here, near the factories." Sabine said.

"Right. There are landing platforms outside these hangars." Jay said as he pointed them out. "They're our best chance if we're gonna find a shuttle."

"I'm already dressed for the part." Kanan said as he put on his stormtrooper helmet.

They all then proceeded to walk across the power lines to the next rooftop. Both Ezra and Jay noticed Ezra's destroyed home.

"I guess there is no going home." Ezra said grimly.

"I'm so sorry Ezra." Jay told him. They both shared a brotherly smile for a moment before Ezra put his stormtrooper helmet on and they proceeded to move forward.

Later, Kanan disguised as a stormtrooper and Ezra was disguised as a stormtrooper cadet. They were moving three crates near the Imperial Complex. They saw a trooper on guard, he approached them to inspect the crates.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Power cells in need of recharging for the rebel pursuit." Kanan replied.

Kanan and Ezra continued moving until the Stormtrooper stopped them again.

"Hold it right there, cadet. We have to check inside." He said.

Ezra approached the trooper and looked at him closely. Ezra waved his hand around the trooper slowly, trying to use a Jedi Mind Trick on him.

"No, you don't have to check inside." Ezra said.

The stormtrooper pushed Ezra and stepped forward.

"Did you just try to give me an order, cadet?" He asked.

Kanan stepped forward and looked at the Stormtrooper, and tried to do the Mind Trick on him.

"No! He just said, You don't have to check inside." Kanan said.

"I don't have to check inside." He replied.

"Well, then, as you wish, Trooper." Kanan said as he turned to Ezra. "Cadet, let's move. Hurry it up!"

Ezra and Kanan continued moving the crates towards the Imperial Complex.

"I wish that worked for me." Ezra said.

"I wish it worked on you" Kanan replied.

Soon, they entered a room inside the Imperial Complex. Jay, in the crate on the top came out first.

"Nice." He quietly said

The lid of another crate was pushed off, then Zeb's rose up out of breath, trying to regain it. Hera rose her head up as well and glared at Zeb.

"Zeb, will you be quiet?" Hera asked.

"What? I need to breathe. Have you smelled me?" Zeb said.

"Don't think it matters if you're noisy. There's nobody around." Sabine said as Jay helped her out of her crate..

"This was a good plan." Hera said with a grin.

"Of course it was a good plan. We came up with it." Kanan replied with a wink.

Before the rebels were about to head to shuttle, Chopper was still in a crate, they stopped and looked back.

"Somebody get Chopper." Hera said in frustration.

Zeb smirked and grabbed Chopper out of the crate and placed him on the floor. Then the rebels made towards the shuttle depot, once they arrived, they saw an Imperial shuttle on the landing pad.

"There's a 'd I tell ya?" Kanan said with confidence in his tone.

"You did good." Hera replied.

They continued walking to the shuttle, just then, Sabine spotted something of interest.

"Hera, over here. Shield generators. Military grade." Sabine said.

Hera turned to see the shield generators Sabine spotted, she smiled in relief. She and Sabine clicked a button that made the generator hover and started pushing it towards the shuttle.

"Zeb, Ezra, grab all we can carry. These might help turn this day around. The fleet could sure use them." Hera said.

Ezra and Zeb each took out and pushed it through the shuttle, Kanan and Jay followed behind them.

As they nearly approached the shuttle, Jay felt it, and it caused him to stop walking. It hit him like a wall. The feeling was almost indescribable. It was like a wall of cold and pure darkness.

Kanan and Ezra stopped walking too. They felt the cold, dark presence as well.

"Do you feel that?" Ezra asked his master.

"The cold..." Kanan replied.

Jay looked in the direction they were looking in. He then saw him, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

It was a dark figure. A masked man at the hanger exit. The dark figure was mechanically breathing, and ignited a crimson red lightsaber. The Jedi looked in surprise and horror. The masked man approached them with a small squad of stormtroopers in tow.


	10. The Siege of Lothal (Part 2)

**(I'm currently preparing for midterms, but I managed to complete this chapter. Ill be taking a break from my story for a while to study. Please read, review and share my story with others guys. I would love more feedback. And as always, May the Force be with you.)**

'What is that?' This was all Jay was thinking as the dark figure stopped a few feet away from the Jedi and looked at them closely. He then gave a nod to his soldiers to engage the rest. The stormtroopers walked past the Jedi and charged their blasters. Kanan, Ezra and Jay ignited their lightsabers, with Jay igniting both of his, and got ready to face the dark figure.

"HERA GO! We'll cover you." Kanan yelled.

"Kanan, look out!" Hera called out.

The masked man swung his saber down, making contact with Kanan's. Ezra and Jay stood back a bit, providing some distance, by still watching Kanan's back.

The two were in a saber lock until the assailant used the force to push them back. Ezra fell to the ground, Jay was tossed back to, but used his sabers, trying to anchor himself to the ground. He didn't fall over, but he ended up on his knees with saber burn marks on the floor. Kanan however landed on his feet. The masked man struck at Kanan again, but Kanan blocked his attack, then tried to counterattack. Before he could, the masked man grabbed Kanan's arm and threw him into nearby crates.

Jay moved in to engage. Aiming for the dark figures head, he let his duel sabers down. They locked sabers. Jay felt the powerful weight of the clash through the sabers. The masked man was looking directly at him, into his eyes. Jay was terrified. The mask was devoid of emotion, but Jay can feel the shier might of the darkness inside this man. It was something he never felt in his life, and he was afraid of it.

"Your fear betrays you." The masked man said in a deep, menacing voice. As he then proceeded to overpower the saber lock and push Jay back with the Force into the wall behind him.

Ezra then ran to strike him, but the masked man Force pinned him against the legs of a AT-ST.

"Your Master has deceived you into believing you can become a Jedi." he says coldly.

He then, using the Force, proceeded to move the blade of the saber closer and closer to Ezra's neck. He was going to decapitate him.

Fortunately Kanan came too and stopped that from happening. He proceeded to clash with the masked man again, until he was side-stepped and tripped by him. With that, Ezra and Jay moved into the fray. Ezra clashed with him but was swiped away. Jay entered another saber lock with him. That didn't last long as Jay was pushed back by the pure strength of the masked man.

Kanan engaged him again only to get slashed across the right side of his arm.

But then, Sabine and Zeb threw grenades at a few AT-STs near the masked man. Once they exploded, The Jedi used the Force together, to push him just enough for the debris to land on him. The Jedi sighed in relief and turned around and walked towards the shuttle.

Before the Jedi got any closer to the shuttle, they heard something. They turned around to see the masked man using the Force raise the AT-ST wreckage away from him.

Jay knew it. It was clear that they couldn't defeat him, they had to retreat.

"If that doesn't kill him, what will?" Ezra asked.

"Not us. Run!" Kanan replied.

The masked man dropped the wreckage behind him and ignited his lightsaber. The Jedi and the rebels ran to the shuttle and saw the assailant slowly approaching them. Sabine drew her blaster and fired two shots at the approaching masked man, but he deflected the shots back at her. The first shot hit her torso armor, and the second shot hit her helmet, causing her to fall back.

"SABINE!" Jay yelled as they entered the ship and proceeded to take off, leaving the masked man at the Imperial Complex.

Chopper was manning the shuttle and keeping it in the air. As the rest of the rebels were in the next room, discussing their next move.

"Zeb, make sure they can't track us." Hera said.

"Consider it done." Zeb replied.

Jay went to check on Sabine, taking her by the hand and helping her into a seat.

"Sabine, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll live." Sabine replied as she took off her helmet and sighed. She then gave him a small smile.

Jay returned it, but lost it when he turned to Kanan and Ezra.

The three Jedi were tired and out of breath after their battle with the masked man.

"Kanan, what was that?" Ezra asked. "Another Inquisitor?"

"No, something worse." Kanan replied.

"What?" Ezra asked.

Kanan sighed and took a deep breath and looked Ezra in the eye.

"A Sith Lord. The ancient enemy of the Jedi." Kanan answered.

Jay's eyes widened.

"Sith Lord?" He asked, Kanan nodded slowly.

"How do we fight him?" Ezra asked.

"Fight him? Ezra, we were lucky to survive." Kanan replied.

"Then that settles it. I'm going to make for orbit so we can jump away." Hera suggested.

She and Sabine were heading to the cockpit, but Kanan stopped them.

"Hera, no. He will have a blockade of Destroyers waiting for us." Kanan said.

"And this shuttle is slow, with barely any weapons or shields." Sabine said. "We're gonna have to smuggle ourselves off Lothal for a change."

"Mmm, that's not a bad idea." Hera said.

"What are you thinkin'?" Kanan asked.

"I'm thinking we know the right man to smuggle us off-world." Hera replied as she walked to the cockpit.

Kanan and Ezra looked at each with a confused expression for a brief moment, then they soon knew whom Hera was talking about!

"Not him!" Kanan and Ezra said.

Jay looked over to Kanan and Ezra in confusion.

"Who?" He asked.

"His name is Lando..." Ezra said.

Later on, after establishing contact with Lando, The Spectres arrived at his operation base. As they left the shuttle, they were greeted by Lando's droid.

"You must be Lando's droid." Hera said with a slight smile.

"Yes, ma'am. Welcome." He replied. "I have prepared everything according to Calrissian's instructions. Is one of you a mechanic?"

"Oh, that must be me." Sabine answered.

Chopper groaned at Sabine, she smirked under her helmet and looked at him.

"Definitely not you." Sabine said.

The droid escorted the rebels to discuss their deal with Lando. Kanan, Zeb, Ezra and Jay came outside the shuttle, catching up with their fellow rebels. Ezra stopped walking, they sensed something sinister.

He turned to their right to see smoke on the farside. He knew something was wrong.

He saw a few speeders to their right and ran to one. Ezra activated a speeder and proceeded to leave. As Zeb saw this, he already knew something was wrong.

"Hey, kid!" Zeb said as he was about to approach them, but he was halted by Kanan's arm.

"Just let them go, Zeb." Kanan said.

He watched as his apprentice left the area, soon, he got on speeders and went after him.

"Come on Jay!" He called out. Jay got on to Ezra's speeder and followed him. After a few minutes, they caught up to him.

"There's no one." Ezra said softly. "They're all gone."

"They're prisoners of the Empire now." Kanan said.

"All I sense is evil." Ezra said. "Why would they burn Tarkintown?"

Jay remembered Ezra talking about the homeless community Tarkintown. He felt the dark side lingering over the burning ruins.

"To spread fear, make us afraid." Kanan replied. "The people that lived here just got caught in the middle."

"This happened because of us?" Ezra asked.

Kanan sighed and got off the speeder and he and Jay approached his apprentice and started to explain.

"There's a cost for any action we take now, Ezra." Kanan said. "Things are getting worse just as they did back when I was your age. But back then, there were 10,000 Jedi Knights protecting the galaxy."

"Now, there's just us." Ezra said.

"Against an Empire." Jay said.

"We can fight! We have allies." Ezra said.

Kanan put his hand on Ezra's shoulder and looked at him. "Do you understand what you're saying?" He asked. "You saw what we're up against!"

Ezra shook off Kanan's hand and looked at the ruins of Tarkintown.

"I'm not afraid." Ezra replied.

"That's what worries me." Kanan said as he turns to Jay.

"How about you?" He asked.

Jay still looking at the burning town spoke. "Our only option is to fight."

Later, the Jedi returned to Lando's operation base on the speeders. Hera approached them, she noticed something went wrong, she saw it in Kanan's eyes.

"What happened out there?" Hera asked.

"The Empire burned Tarkintown." Kanan replied.

Sabine and Zeb approached Kanan, and the young Jedi to ask more about the incident.

"Did anyone survive?" Sabine asked.

"The population's been taken captive." Ezra replied.

Zeb cracked his knuckles and growled. "Let's go bust 'em out. Where's my rifle?" He said.

Kanan approached Zeb and placed his hand on his shoulder, as a sign to tell him to remain calm.

"No. He'd be waiting." Kanan warned as he turned around to face Hera. "You were right. We have no choice. We have to leave."

"For the good of Lothal." Hera replied.

"So what's the plan for gettin' out of here?" Ezra asked.

Hera gestured to the transponders that were behind Sabine.

"Lando had these old transponders lying around. Sabine's gonna tune their signature codes to match this shuttle's." Hera replied.

"Sounds like a lousy Lando plan." Kanan said as he rolled his eyes.

"No, it's Lando's gear. It was my plan. With these transponders beaming out the same signal as the shuttle, we should be able to slip by unnoticed." Sabine replied.

"Ooh, sounds like a lousy Sabine plan." Zeb chuckled.

"Better than Lando's." Kanan smirked.

"It'll work." Jay said, giving Sabine a thumb's up and a smile. She smiled back at him.

They boarded the shuttle with the transponders, the shuttle immediately took off! As they were entering the atmosphere, the landing ramp opened up. Sabine and Zeb came down the ramp slowly, with the transponders. They push them into the air, and they return inside the ship, and the landing ramp closed.

After a few minutes the shuttle was still clear. Jay was tracking the fighters.

"The Empire's takin' the bait." Kanan said.

"Their fighters are splittin' up." Jay said.

"All right. Let's make our run." Hera said.

They finally entered orbit and flew past the blockade and prepared for lightspeed. While at the same time noticing that the decoy signals were disappearing. The TIE's were destroying the transponders.

"Looks like they figured it out." Kanan said.

"It's too late, boys." Hera replied with a smirk as she flipped a switch to jump into hyperspace. Then all three of them collectively blew out a gust of air and proceeded to exit the cockpit.

"Never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Lando Calrissian." Hera said in relief.

"So if we can't go back to Lothal, where are we going?" Kanan said.

"What are you talking about? We're part of the rebellion now." Hera replied.

Kanan scoffed and looked at his friends.

"Are we? Are we all sure about that?" Kanan asked.

"Maybe we could just grab the Ghost and lay low for a while." Sabine suggested.

"I like fighting with Phoenix Squadron. Reminds me of the Honor Guard." Zeb said. "Besides, they're counting on us. Wouldn't be right to abandon them now."

Hera nodded and looked at Ezra.

"Ezra, what do you think?" Hera asked.

"We can't help Lothal now, but I think the rebels can help us get stronger, so we can go back and change things. I think we should stay with the rebel fleet." Ezra replied.

Hera then turned to Jay, who was sitting next to Sabine.

"Jay?" She asked. All eyes were on him.

Jay thought for a second and then spoke.

"I say we should stay. Like you said Kanan, there were once 10,000 Jedi protecting the galaxy. Now it is just us. My dad used to tell me stories about the Sith. Scares the living hell out of me. We have to fight him and his Empire, we are Jedi. We have to protect the galaxy."

Ezra nodded at him. Jay nodded back, then turned to Sabine and shared a smile.

Later, the Imperial Shuttle came out of hyperspace and flew towards a small rebel fleet. As it flew towards the lead ship, two A-Wings escorted the shuttle to its destination. Hera patched into communications to give the rebels the clearance codes so they can board the ship.

"Phoenix Home, this is Ghost away team. Clearance code 1-2-1-8-1-5." Hera said.

Kanan looked over at Hera and shrugged

"Your clearance code checks out. Welcome home, Ghost team." A rebel pilot said.

The shuttle flew to the left side of the command ship, then the shuttle attached to the command ship. As the rebels left the shuttle and boarded the command ship, Chopper came up behind them with troubling news. This caused Jay and Sabine's eyes to widen.

"Chopper said a transmitter activated on our shuttle moments ago!" Sabine cried.

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked.

"It means the Empire tracked us back to the fleet." Kanan replied.

"We need to get out of here!" Jay said intensely.

They rushed to the command bridge to warn Sato about the situation. Once the arrived, Ahsoka and Sato looked at us.

"Commander Sato! We need the fleet to jump out of here. Our shuttle was tracked." Hera warned.

Before Sato or Ahsoka could say anything, a rebel staff member interrupted.

"Commander, I'm scanning a ship entering our sector." He said.

The Rebel staff member came to the holographic projector to see what they're up against! He clicked a button to show a holomap to see one target in their sector

"We're tracking one target. No other ships have entered the system." He said.

"It's a TIE fighter!" Jay said.

"Move Phoenix Squadron to intercept." Sato ordered.

As Phoenix Squadron took control of their A-Wings, they took off out of the hanger! As they approached the target, they opened fire!

But the TIE evaded the incoming fire, but then he quickly retaliated and opened fire. He shot down two rebel fighters at the same time, he then proceeded towards the rebel cruisers!

"He's coming in too fast!" Sato cried.

"Fleet, raise deflector shields." Hera ordered.

"We've lost Phoenix 1 and 2." A pilot said.

Then the enemy fighter was headed toward Sato's command ship!

"He's heading right for us!" Ezra cried as he pointed the fighter on the holomap.

"Enemy fighter's making for the command ship." A Rebel Officer said.

Then the enemy ship damaged the command ship, and flew right past the command bridge.

"How can one fighter best our entire squadron?" Sato asked.

"Your pilots are outmatched, Commander." Hera replied as she started to leave.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Kanan asked Hera.

Hera turned back to look at Kanan.

"Getting involved." Hera replied as she left the bridge.

"Not without me, you're not." Kanan said as he followed Hera to the Ghost.

Sabine went with Kanan, Ezra and Jay were about to follow, but Ahsoka caught their attention.

"All right if I tag along?" Ahsoka asked.

"The more, the merrier." Ezra replied with a smile.

"Let's go." Jay said smiling as well.

Ezra, Jay and Ahsoka rushed to the Ghost and got ready to engage the Imperial pilot. Hera, Kanan, Ahsoka, and Jay went inside the cockpit. Hera took the pilot seat, Ahsoka took the co-pilot seat, Kanan sat behind Ahsoka, Jay sat behind Hera.

Hera clicked the PA button to get roll call for there crew before taking off.

"Everyone, check in." Hera said.

"Tail gun, check!" Zeb said.

"Turret, check!" Sabine said.

"Nose gun, check!" Ezra said.

"All right, kids, do Mom and Dad proud." Hera said.

Kanan saw the enemy closing in on them and the command ship!

"Here he comes." Kanan said as he pointed to the starfighter.

"Ghost moving to engage." Hera said as she detached the Ghost from the command ship and chased after the Imperial pilot.

Sabine saw the enemy fighter in her view, she clicked the trigger on her turret and opened fire.

"I'm on him!" Sabine said as she continued firing. The starfighter evaded each shot Sabine fired by spinning his ship around.

"Who is this guy?" She asked.

The Ghost still chased after the Imperial pilot as he soared past the rebel command ship again, and opened fire on it again, damaging the hyperdrive core.

Sato, who was still in the ship, along with a few officers, contacted the Ghost to inform them of their ship's damage report.

"Phoenix Home to Ghost, that TIE Fighter hit the hyperdrive core. We can't withstand another attack from that fighter." Sato cried.

"Copy that." Hera replied. "Phoenix Squadron, form up and focus fire."

The Ghost continued to chase after the Imperial fighter, with the aid of what was left of Phoenix Squadron. During the chase, Ahsoka felt the Force within the Imperial fighter, and it was strong.

"The Force is strong with him. Kanan, Jay, let's find out how strong." Ahsoka said.

"How can I help?" Kanan asked.

"Just remember your training. Jay follow his lead." Ahsoka replied.

Kanan took a deep breath, and put his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. He used his free hand to focus on the Imperial fighter. Ahsoka did the same, so did Jay. As the three of them concentrated with the Force, Ezra started to feel a familiar presence, they started to feel cold.

"There's something familiar, I feel cold." Ezra said. "I think I know who it is."

"Back on Lothal I felt something. Kanan, and Jay did too." Ezra said

"The fear. The anger. The hate." Jay said softly.

Ahsoka started to tremble while she was trying to concentrate on the pilot's identity, she sensed something familiar. A presence that she hasn't felt in years, but this was something else...

"It's the Sith Lord we faced." Ezra said.

Jay then felt the presence right beside him. It was coming from Ahsoka. It was fear. Intense fear. It was swelling inside of her, expanding inside of her.

And then it happened without warning…

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled, then she fainted. Jay managed to catch her in his arms when she fell.

"AHSOKA!" Jay yelled, trying to shake her awake. But she was completely out.

Hera still pursued the TIE, hoping to successfully defeat him. Then, she contacted Sato and his crew, hoping that they don't plan to stay on the command ship.

"Commander, you need to get the fleet out of here now!" Kanan said.

"I will not abandon our command ship." Sato argued.

"You don't have a choice, sir. Without a hyperdrive, you must abandon ship." Hera said.

Jay then saw a proximity alert on the scanners, Imperial reinforcements were coming.

"Hera, we have Star Destroyers in Sector 5." Jay said.

Kanan pleaded Sato one more time to abandon ship...

"It's now or never, Commander." Kanan said.

"I regretfully agree. All hands, abandon ship. You'll have to keep that fighter occupied." Sato said.

"Don't worry, sir. We seem to have his attention." Hera replied.

On the back of the ship, The Sith Lord was in Zeb's view, he fired at his Tie Fighter, but he missed every shot.

"Suddenly, there's a lot to do back here." Zeb said.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, Zeb, but I'm ordering Chopper to divert all power to the hyperdrive, including cannons." Hera replied.

With that, Chopper diverted the power to the hyperdrive as Hera ordered, cutting power to the turrets.

"Hera, what are you doing?" Sabine asked.

"I think I know." Ezra replied.

Hera directed her course between two Star Destroyers, and flew towards them.

In orbit, a few escape pods emerged from the damned command ship, heading towards the rebel blockade runners.

"Ghost crew, the escape pods are secure." Sato reported. "Fleet, commence hyperspace jump."

"Copy that, Commander. We'll meet you at safe haven." Hera replied.

The escape pods got connected to the blockade runners, then they proceeded to go into hyperspace.

"The fleet is away. Get us out of here!" Sabine said.

"Everyone, hang on!" Hera said.

Hera started to fly towards the Star Destroyers, she was in complete focus.

"Chopper, angle all deflectors astern." Hera ordered.

Chopper replied with a worried tone.

"The Star Destroyers aren't the ones firing at us! Now, do it fast!" Hera yelled.

She was getting dangerously close between the two Star Destroyers, Kanan started to get worried. Jay watched as he held Ahsoka while she was still unconscious.

"Hera!" Kanan said.

"Wait. Wait!" Hera said softly.

Hera then saw an opening between the two Destroyers, then quickly jumped into hyperspace.

"Gotcha!" She said as she smirked. They were home free.

Later, the Rebel fleet regrouped in a hidden space sector.

In the Ghost cockpit, Jay was waiting for Ahsoka to wake up. He managed to place her into a chair.

She then mumbles as she wakes up and was met by Jay's smiling face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied back to him. "How long was I out."

"A couple of hours. You ok?" Jay asked her.

Ahsoka nodded. "I need to speak to Kanan and Ezra." She told him.

Jay then called Kanan and Ezra, and told them that she needed them. They then walked in.

"Ahsoka, Jay said you wanted to speak with us." Ezra said.

"Please, come in." Ahsoka replied with a smile.

Kanan and Ezra sat down across from Ahsoka and Jay.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked.

"I am, thank you." Ahsoka answered. "We wanted to ask about the Sith Lord you encountered on Lothal."

"You know we encountered an Inquisitor before, but this was nothing like that." Kanan said. "The fear, the anger, the hate. You both felt it.I haven't sensed a presence like that since..."

"The Clone Wars." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah." Kanan replied.

"Ahsoka, do you know who or what he is?" Ezra asked.

"No, we don't. But we do know that he will be coming." Ahsoka replied. "They'll all be coming now."

"Then we've got to be ready to fight." Ezra said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We must find the strength to fight, but the greater courage is knowing when not to fight." Kanan pointed out.

"And we'll be beside you either way." Hera said as she entered the cockpit.

Zeb, Sabine and Chopper, were behind her.

Ahsoka has a worried look on he face and looked into space. But unnoticed to her, Jay was watch her. He was worried about her.


	11. Update note

**Hey guys. It's been a while, I see that. It's has been a very busy month. I had to make new arrangements for college, choosing new courses and dealing with my remaining projects. I am still working on the story, but for a little while, not forever, I'm gonna step back from my story to work on my final projects. **

**In early December, I should be free. So I just want to say, thank you for reading my story so far, have a very happy Thanksgiving and check back after December 10.**

**I promised you guys my story, and I am going to deliver. And please read my published chapters and comment on them. I love some more feedback.**

**May the Force be with you all, always.**


	12. Mission to Nar Shaddaa (Part 1)

**(Hey guys. It's been a while, I see that. It's has been a very busy month. I had to make new anagments for college, choosing new courses and dealing with my remaining projects. I just want to apologize for that and the wait.**

**To everybody reading my story: Thank you for the feedback. To ashure everybody reading, I'm not just writing this story willy nilly, I am taking my time to research how these characters would respond when my OC: Jay speaks to them. I will keep the Rebels characters in character. And I'm taking some splashes of the Legends Continuity to add some bones to my stories.**

**Also, for the first few parts of my story, the emphasis will be on the Master/Padawan relationship between Ahsoka and Jay. The romance stuff between Sabine and Jay will be there minimally, and it will start to really grow, starting when the Mandalorian stuff/issues shows up. But for now, it's the Master/Padawan relationship at the forefront. This is one of a few Jay and Ahsoka chapters that I will create to some layer to their relationship, them learning a bit from each other along the way.)**

The Rebel fleet was still moving through space. It has been a few days since the Sith Lord utterly dominated them. Since then they were constantly on the move.

Jay along with the rest of key Rebels were on the bridge looking at the hologram. They were surveying the situation.

"The destruction of our command ship," Sato began, "has severely limited our ability to fight the Empire in this sector."

"So maybe we don't fight." Ezra chimed in. This caused everyone to look at him for a brief moment. "Uh, Commander Sato, sir. When things got tough for me on Lothal, I'd go find some place to hide."

"You are never shy with your opinions, Ezra Bridger." Sato replied. "But establishing a base is a good idea."

Hera went in to provide her input. "Problem is, none of the potential bases we know of have the tactical advantage we need to protect what's left of our fleet."

"Or aid the nearby systems suffering from Imperial oppression." Kanan added.

"We can't help others if we can't help ourselves, Kanan. If only we had more allies" Hera commented.

At that moment, an idea popped into Ahsoka's head. "I know someone who might be able to help us. A great military commander with a vast knowledge of the Outer Rim. He could assist us in finding a base, and his experienced leadership would make him a powerful ally."

"How do we recruit this leader?" Sato asked.

"That's the problem. I lost track of him a long time ago, and all my transmissions have gone unanswered." She says.

"We can find him. Let us try." Ezra spoke.

Ahsoka thought for a second and then spoke. "Well, there is one option I've not yet attempted. Head to the Ghost and I'll show you." She then turned to Jay. "Jay, come with me."

As the Spectres headed to the Ghost, Jay followed Ahsoka to her quarters. Once there, she side open a panel on the wall to reveal something. It was a droid head. But not one that Jay recognized.

"What is that?" he asked.

Ahsoka looked at him. "A relic from the Clone Wars. Come." She proceeds to walk out and Jay follows her onto the Ghost.

As they walk in, Kanan's eyes widen once he got a good look. "Is that the head of an old tactical droid?" he asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "These droids were great at finding things, calculating. Found my master and I a few times when we didn't want to be found." She gave the head to Sabine.

Ezra was looking at the droid head, completely bewildered about what they are supposed to do with it.

"How in all the galaxy is that droid gonna find your friend?" he asked. Copper beeped, agregging with him.

"Well, I heard he was last seen in the Seelos system. You can start there." Ahsoka responses as she starts to exit the cockpit. This didn't go unnoticed to Ezra.

"You're not coming with us?" he asked.

"I have something else to attend to." she responded in kind.

Kanan had an idea about what she might be doing.

"The Sith Lord." he said, semi-grimly.

"There are questions," Ahsoka told him. "questions that need answering. Come on Jay"

"Wait, wait wait! Jay's coming with you? Why?" Ezra asked frantically.

"Because," Jay responded with a sly smile, "She invited me. Don't worry I'll be fine"

"I wish we could go with you." Ezra tells both of them.

Ahsoka turns around at the door way "You have your own mission, Ezra. And, Kanan, if you find my friend, you must trust him."

"If he's all the things you say, we can't afford not to." Kanan says.

"Trust him." says Ahsoka, see proceeds to leave.

"I'll see you guys later." Jay tells the Spectres. He gives them a minor two finger salute, nods at Sabine, who nods at him back and then follows Ahsoka off the Ghost.

Jay then watches as the Ghost detached from the corvette and jumped into hyperspace. Ahsoka then came up to him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go." he responded.

They proceed their way to the external docking rings and proceeded to climb up into the fighter connected to the ship. Ahsoka had a transport, an old but retrofitted T-6 shuttle attached to the corvette. Ahsoka was in the front pilot seat while Jay was in the back seat.

"You mind telling me where we are going." Jay asked her as she detached the ship and flew away from the fleet.

"I got information from another rebel cell." Ahsoka starts to tell him as she sends the ship into hyperspace. "There is an Imperial defector on Nar Shaddaa. His name is Jast Karr."

"Nar Shaddaa?" Jay asked.

"The Smuggler's Moon." she tells him. "It is filled with pirates, bounty hunters, arms dealers, anybody remotely dabbles in the galaxy has been at Nar Shaddaa at some point in their lives."

The shuttle then jumped into hyperspace. Ahsoka continued to brief Jay. " According to my contact, Karr managed to flee here from Prefsbelt IV, it won't be long before the Imperials track him down."

Jay was looking at Ahsoka with a questioned look. "Any idea where he could be onworld?" he asked.

"I have one." She replied. After a few minutes, she pulled the ship out of hyperspace.

Jay was suddenly caught in awe with what he was seeing. It was rusty orange moon, orbiting over a green planet with a star in the background. He also noticed that ships were coming in and out of the moon.

"Whoa." he exclaims.

Ahsoka, still piloting the shuttle, reached out her hand and pointed at the green planet. "That's Nal Hutta, the Hutt homeworld. It's a festering slime hole. Take my word for it."

Jay nodded and took a look at Nar Shaddaa again. He noticed that the part of the planet that wasn't in the sun had lines and patches of concentrated light on it. His dad once told him that there were planets in the galaxy that have cities that span across the planet.

"We are coming in." Ahsoka told him.

Jay went back to his seat as the shuttle broke through Nar Shadda's atmosphere. They descended to the surface of the planet, approaching one of the large patches of cities.

Jay proceeded to take a good long look. '_This is very different Ryloth, or even Lothal._' he thought to himself. Through the rusty atmosphere, he saw the city, with ships and speeders coming in and out of it, as if it was a constant flow.

Ahsoka brought the shuttle onto a landing pad. She then proceeded to turn to Jay. "You might want to hide those." she gestured to his lightsabers. "Jedi aren't welcome here, even back then."

"Okay." Jay proceed to unzip his fight suit jacket slightly, and clipped both of his sabers to the inside of his jacket, and then zipped it up again.

Ahsoka nodded at him and hid her sabers as well. "Remember, the Hutts control this entire system, we don't want to cause trouble. We have to rely on our blasters and brains here." she told him.

They then lowered the ramp and exited the shuttle. Upon stepping outside, Jay took a whiff of the air. It was lightly polluted and decayed. They then proceed to walk toward into city. Along the way, they pass people of many different races, Rodians, Zabraks, Weequays and Biths. Almost every single one of them was packing a blaster.

Ahsoka and Jay keep their head down, as they neared their destination, a cantina. They saw a trio Gamorrean with axes walking past them. Jay has heard rumors about the Hutts when he was growing up in the village, they were one of many criminal organizations in the galaxy that took Twileks from their homes and turned them into slaves. He hated them for that.

They arrived at their destination. Jay looked up at the cantina sign. It read "**The Burning Deck"** in Huttese. He then turned to Ahsoka. "How do we find him? We don't even know what he looks like." he asked her.

Ahsoka looked at him and responded. "We will take different sides of the place. Focus through the Force to find him, you'd be surprised what people will reveal when they have been… drinking."

She went to one area of the cantina, while Jay went to another area. He sees her nonchalant lean against a wall and closes her eyes. She went unnoticed by everyone except Jay.

'_Ok, I can do that.'_ he thinks to himself. He proceeded to lean against a wall away from the patrons too. He then closed his eyes and breathed steadily. He had never really done something like this before. The closest thing he has done similar to this was years ago, when he was a kid, by accident.

Then closed his eyes and started to focus/listen around for anything that will lead them to the contact. Hearing through the Force, he went around.

"_It's only a matter of time until those damn Imperials start putting the squeeze on out operations."_

"_Unless they want a war with the Hutts, they won't."_

'No' Jay thought to himself and went back to listening.

"_I remember being here during the Clone Wars, the place is still a polluted stick-pit."_

'No' Jay listened more carefully.

"_YOU CHEATED! YOU IMPERIAL DOG, YOU CHEATED!"_

"_I didn't cheat Gizz! I won!"_

This perked Jay's interest and went to the back of the cantina where the shouting originated. He sees that Ahsoka picked up on the same thing and was silently shadowing him in case anything goes wrong.

At the back, he saw a blanket curtin over the door frame. He then heard a loud slam, somebody hitting their fist against a table. Cautiously, Jay pushed through the blanket and saw a human male, no doubt Jast Karr being threatened by a giant Moggonite with a squad of Weequays in tow. They were sitting at a table with Sabacc cards on it.

As Jay entered, unaware to him, a blue Kowakian monkey lizard was silently watching him on top of the piping the ceiling. The Moggonite looked up and saw Jay, and all the Weequays had their blaster locked on him. He needed a plan, and needed to think quickly. Then he got it.

"There you are buddy! I've been looking all over town to you." Jay say to Jast. The defector looked at him confused at first but decided to play along.

"Who are you?" the Moggonite, Gizz asked threattingly.

Thinking quickly, Jay came up with an alias. "Frey. Rollin Frey. I'm so sorry about him, I keep telling him, don't drink and play. Now, I'll just talk him off your hand for ya" he says reaching for Jast's hand.

Gizz was getting more angry. "No no no, this slimo owes me 65,000 credits. Nobody cheats Big Gizz! Nobody!"

Then, the monkey-lizard dropped down from the piping and landed on Jay's head. It got a good grip on his face and started punching. The young Jedi struggled to get it off as he noticed the Weequays moved towards him. Acting fast, he gripped the monkey-lizard by the back and threw it at the one of the Weequays at his left, he then kicked the one at the right in the stomach. He pulled out his blaster and shot the one directily behind Big Gizz.

"Come on!" he calls to the defector. Jast, wasting no time, made a b-line to the exit. Jay was then tackled by another Weequay, who was holding him to the ground, choking him.

"Bad move kid." Gizz says with a smirk on his face as he moved towards him.

**BAM!**

Jay winced and saw that the Weequay had a burning hole in his head, and fell down. He looked to see that it was Ahsoka, holding a blaster. "Thanks", he told her.

He then turned to Big Gizz, who was drawing his blaster at him. Jay force-pushed the Moggonite back, causing him to hit the Sabacc table and the back was in the process. After exchanging looks with Ahsoka, they exit the back room into the cantina, where they found Jast at the bar. The two sat with him, Jay at the right, and Ahsoka at the left.

Jast was staring at his drink. "Thanks." he tells them without looking up.

"Why is the Empire hunting you?" Jay asked him.

"Because they are starving my homeworld, Ibaar." he tells the young Jedi. "I was taken offworld and forced to work at Prefsbelt IV as a technician. I've heard about your Rebellion, and I have the data on systems that you can use to move around the Empire's territories. And I will give it to you, in exchange, please help my home."

Jay looked at Ahsoka. She was clearly thinking the same thing as him.

"Ok. We will." He told him.

"Let's move." Ahsoka advised.


	13. Update Note 2

**Hey guys, I hope you all had an awesome Holiday weekend. It's a brand new decade and there is a whole lot of stuff to do. It has been a month since I last uploaded a chapter. Let me explain. I have been enjoying my winter break I head back to college. As well as doing research on the classes I'm gonna be doing. But I am not leaving you guys hanging. I go back to college in a little over a week and I am gonna post the next chapter by the end of the month at the latest. Do worry guys, I got ya covered. and As always, May the Force be with you.**


	14. Mission to Nar Shaddaa (Part 2)

**(Sorry for the delay folks. I've been enjoying my winter break and just started my spring semester last week. There has been a lot of stuff going on, I saw Rise of Skywalker over the break, if you want my assessment on it, it was ok. As for the sequel trilogy as a whole:**

**Out of all the trilogies, I will watch the original trilogy the most, like I always have. I was born in 1999, when the prequels were coming out, I never saw them in theaters, but I watched and grew up on The Clone Wars and I still love it. I mainly just watch Revenge of the Sith out of all the prequels. Rebels was pretty good too, and I've read the Legends books.**

**This trilogy, I will grant, is better acted and looks better, but the pacing issues, repetition and lack of a consistent storyline really shows. I will still watch it whenever it is on. But I'm largely indifferent towards it. **

**I will always be a Star Wars fan. It's one of the first movies I've ever seen before Toy Story 2 and the Land Before Time. It gave me the friends I have today. Also, I've been enjoying The Mandalorian and playing the hell out of Fallen Order and I'm excited for the Clone Wars wrap up too.)**

They proceeded to walk toward the cantina exit, they heard screams of rage. The three turn around to see Big Gizz step out with his blaster drawn shooting at them.

Running out of the exit, they spot an array of swoop bikes parked on the side of the road. With no other option on how to escape, Ahsoka jumped on one of them.

"FOLLOW ME!" Ahsoka yelled.

Jay, having to learn how to use it on the fly, jumped on the second bike, with Jast sitting behind him. Revving up his swoop and started to speed after Ahsoka. Zooming through the streets, they still had to go a distance towards the landing pad on the other side of the city.

"Behind us!" Jast informed the young Jedi. Looking behind him, he sees multiple swoops following them. Big Gizz was leading the pack with a murderous look in his eyes.

With Ahsoka in the lead, they had a bit of distance to go to the landing pad. Big Gizz was going to stop at nothing to kill them before they got off world.

The Weequeys on the other hostile bikes started blasting at them. In response, Jay tools out his blaster and gave it to Jast.

"I'll dive." He told the defector.

Jast fires back at the oncoming hostiles, while Jay was following Ahsoka, making sharp turns throughout the city. Knowing that they can't risk them following them back to the ship, Jay decided to split up.

Without warning, Jay drove to the right while Ahsoka made the left. Big Gizz then pulled out his comlink, "Follow the Togruta, the boy and slimo are MINE." he growled.

With that, Big Gizz and two swoops peeled off to follow Jay, while the other three went after Ahsoka. Jay and Jast looked ahead. They were heading towards a marketplace. Jast turned his attention back behind them and continued to shoot. All the while, Jay way weaving around all of the people in front of them.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was blazing through the streets as well. Her three pursuers were not giving up. Deciding to take her out, one of the Weequeys pulled out a thermal detonator, and was accelerating towards her. Ahsoka, seeing this coming in the corner of her eye, Force-pushed the Weequey back into the others, causing the detonator to go off, killing all three of the pursuers.

Not to far away, Big Gizz was closing in on the young Jedi and the Imperial defector. The landing pad was not that far out. Jay knew he needed to act fast. He then got an idea, but if it failed, they will both die.

Reaching the end of the bazar, he was heading towards an edge of a bridge, which lead to trains that pass underneath the landing pad area. Jay knew he could loose Gizz down there but he had to ditch the bike and time it just right.

"Hold onto my shoulder." Jay told the defector. Jast nodded nervously. Pushing down the throttle, they were heading towards the end of the line. Big Gizz was still in hot pursuit, but didn't notice until it was too late, In a split second before going off the edge, Jay and Jast stood up and Jay Force-jumped them off the bike and onto the maintenance scaffolding underneath the landing platform and there bike went off the edge, crashing into the train and exploded..

Big Gizz and the other pursuers followed suit. Screaming, they hit the burning wreckage, bikes exploding and falling to the trains below. After witnessing this, Jay and Jast started to climb the piping to the ship.

"How did you do that?" Jast asked.

Jay looked at him while climbing "I'll explain later."

Ahsoka made it to the ship and was waiting for the other two to arrive.

'Where are they?' she thought to herself. She then heard grunting as she turned around and saw Jay and Jast arms gripping the edge of the platform pulling themselves up.

"What kept ya?" She says with a sly smile.

Jay rolled his eyes as he helped Jast up onto the platform. He then turned to the former Jedi. "Well we are here now."

As they walked to the ship, but then Jay saw three swoops heading towards them. Three Weequays jumped off and pulled out there blasters and started firing at them. Jay, acting on pure instinct pulled out his lightsaber, much to Jast's surprise and deflected the laser blast back at them, hitting one of them.

Jay looked at Ahsoka, who had a semi-disappointed look at him, causing him to feel bad.

"Sorry." Jay replied in a disappointed tone.

Ahsoka sighed and saw more coming. "Let's go." she told them.

Jay deactivated his lightsaber and ran, following Ahsoka into the ship along with Jast. As more Weequays arrived, they started to shoot at the T-6, but it deflector shields were protecting it. With Ahsoka piloting it, with Jay next to her and Jast in the back, the shuttle left Nar Shaddaa's atmosphere and jumped to hyperspace.

Ahsoka and Jay both leaned back in there chairs at the same time, relieved at another successful mission.

"I know what you are going to say." Jay started. "I didn't listen, I used my saber, sorry."

Ahsoka, not mad at the young Jedi looked at him and then at Jast in the back. "Well, we accomplished our mission, that's the important thing. And you held your own pretty well."

"So…" Jast started, causing the two to look behind them. "Your a Jedi?"

"In training." Jay responded.

Jast turned to Ahsoka. "Are you a Jedi too?"

Ahsoka hesitated before turning back to the hyperspace tunnel ahead. "It's complicated." she responded.

This perked Jay's interest. 'What did she mean be "complicated".' He knew he couldn't ask her now but later. He then turned his attention back to Jast.

"So your home, Ibaar, the Empire is starving it?" Jay asked.

The defector nodded grimly. "Like I said, I have information on hyperspace lanes that you can use to move around the Empire, at least temporarily. I also have reason to believe that an old friend of mine his heading up the Ibaarian rebel cell. But the Empire most likely has a blockade in place."

"Ok," Ahsoka respond. "Our rebel cell could attempt to break the blockade and deliver some supply drops in exchange for the intel."

Jast reached out his hand and Jay shook it reaching a deal.


	15. Reunion and Request

**(What's up my awesome readers, sorry for that little delay but here's another chapter. I am also gonna clear some things up before we start.**

**First, with midterms and more intense college work approaching, along with working on my student film final project, look towards the ends of the month for future chapters. In fact buy the time you all are reading this, I've probably halfway finished the next chapter. But hey, I'm now on Spring Break, so I have some time to get a few chapters out to you guys.**

**Second, I just want to thank you all for reading my story and sharing it with other people. It means a lot to me as a Star Wars fan and a newbie Fanfiction writer. Please leave more reviews and share it with others. **

**And lastly, I want to add a little context to Jay. You will eventually get a chapter that shows Jay's early years before meeting the Ghost crew. But to give you guys a little sampling, Jay was born in 21 BBY, so during the Clone Wars: Season 2. If I were to put a stamp on it, Jay was born a little bit before the Second Battle of Geonosis. So he and Sabine are the same age.**

**PS: Look towards the end of the months from now on for new chapters.)**

After a few minutes, Ahoska pulled the shuttle out of hyperspace to meet the Rebel fleet. Jay took a quick look at the main corvette, but he didn't see the Ghost.

'They must still be tracking down Ahsoka's friend.' he thought to himself.

"Liberator, this is T-6, Clearance code 2-7-1-9-4-6. We got somebody special." Ahsoka spoke over the comm to the corvette.

"Your clearance code checks out. Welcome back, Commander Tano." A rebel operator said.

With that, the shuttle pulled in and docked with the corvette. Once docked, the three climbed down into the hallways. They then made their way onto the bridge where Commander Sato was waiting for them.

'Welcome back Commander Tano, Jay Sha."'

"Commander." Jay nodded.

Sato nodded back.

"We have good news." Jay told him, stepping aside letting Sato see Jast. "He has information that can help us. In exchange, we help him."

"What type of information?" he asked.

Jast stepped forward. "I have hyperspace lanes that can help you move temporarily around the Empire. I will give them to you."

"In exchange for?" Sato asked skeptically.

"His homeworld. Ibaar. The Empire is blockading the planet, starving out its people. He wants us to help them."

Sato looked at Ahsoka who nodded at him in approval. Jay knew that they had taken a beating by the Sith Lord not too long ago, but they have a chance to galvanize their strength and strike back against the Empire. After a moment of deliberation, Sato made a decision.

"Ok, we will help them, but it might take a little time. For now, you can have a residence on this ship until we can get the operation on the way."

Jast nodded calmly. He didn't want to wait, but he had to do it to help his people.

Sato then nodded, and two Rebels escorted Jast to his room, leaving Jay, Ahsoka and Sato on the bridge.

"So.." Jay began. "That was fun, what's next."

Ahsoka had a small smile and rolled her eyes a little. One of the Rebel operators came forward.

"Commander, Ghost has arrived."

With haste, Ahsoka and Jay went into the hallway to greet them. Jay was eager to see who Ahsoka's old friend was.

As they were walking through the hallway, they were intercepted halfway but Ghost crew. Jay smiled to see Ezra, Sabine and the rest of the Ghost crew have returned. But somebody else was with them.

It was an older man, with dark skin like him. He had a thick white beard, he was also wearing old armor.

Ahsoka looked at the old man and a warm smile came onto her face. Jay could tell that this was the "old friend" they were sent to get.

After looking at each other for a few seconds, the old man finally spoke to his old friend.

"Commander. You got old."

"Had to happen some time, Rex."

Ahsoka then proceeded to wrap her arms around him. And his around her. Jay can tell by this that they haven't seen each other in a while.

"I'm glad you're still alive." Rex told her.

"You too." Ahsoka says letting go of Rex, but still having her arms on his shoulders to get a good look at him.

"Well I wouldn't be if it weren't for these guys" Rex gestures to the Ghost crew.

Ahsoka then turns to them, Kanan specifically. "Thank you for trusting my friend."

"It wasn't easy. It's still not." Kanan says. This peeks Jay's interest.

"Nothing worth doing ever is." She tells him.

Rex's attention then turned to Jay, who was looking at him with an unusual expression. It was kinda hard to tell what it was by looking.

"You're a clone, aren't you?" Jay asked, kinda worried. He knew from the journal that the clone troopers turned on the Jedi, and almost wiped them out. His dad believed that somebody must have forced them to do this. And as of recent events, it was probably the Sith. "I'm Jay."

Rex looked at Ahsoka, who nodded, and put his hand on the young Jedi's shoulder. "It's alright."

This caused Jay to look up and have an uncertain smile. If Ahsoka trusts him, he probably should.

Hours later…

On the Ghost, Jay was talking to Sabine about the mission. She was getting to the part where Zeb was used as Joopa bait. That part made Jay laugh, and that inturn made Sabine start to laugh too.

"So… so let me get this straight. It really ate him?"

"Yeah, it did." the Mandalorian replied back.

As their laughter died down, Jay got a good look at Sabine's hair. It was bright blue. Jay liked it, and he liked Sabine's "colorful" personality. It was infectious.

He then realized he had pressing business to attend to. And there was no better time to ask it.

"I'll talk to you later, ya?" he told her.

"Ya." She tells him, watching him leave the ship.

Jay rounded corridors in the corvette, heading towards Ahsoka's quarters. Upon reaching the door, Jay stopped for a second. He was thinking on how to ask this of Ahsoka. He was worried if he did this wrong, it could irreparably compromise his relationship with Ahoska, her being his superior and all, along with his position in the Rebellion.

Then, the door suddenly opened. It revealed Ahsoka was sitting on the floor, legs crossed with her eyes closed. Jay knew what she was doing, she was meditating, just like his father used to do, years ago.

"You want to ask me something Jay?" she asked.

Jay was hesitant, but he spoke up. "What did you mean by "complicated", about you being a Jedi."

Ahsoka had a surprised look on her face. Jay instantly felt guilty, he couldn't have asked this.

"I'm sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to…" he began.

Ahsoka had a small smile and got up. "It's alright. You kinda remind me of me when I was young, always asking questions and apologizing for mostly everything. But as for your question, I can't get into it now, but I promise I will give it to you soon."

But Jay had more to ask. "Where did you learn to listen through the Force to track people."

"During the Clone Wars."

This was a good opportunity for Ahsoka to learn more about him. "How much has your father taught you about the Force?"

Jay looked down a bit. "He started teaching me when I was 10, around there. He told me that the Force is created by life and grows because of it. That it binds the galaxy together. But before he could teach me everything, he got sick and his wounds…"

Jay trailed off for a second, not knowing how to finish.

Ahsoka acquired a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Jay. You did handle yourself pretty well on Nar Shaddaa."

Jay nodded, "Yeah… Look, I came here to really ask you something else."

"What?" she asked curiously.

Jay took a deep breath and asked. "Ok, here it is… the stuff you taught me on Nar Shaddaa, could you teach me more of it?"

Ahsoka once again got a surprised look on her face. She couldn't believe what Jay was asking. This caused her to think about, well… EVERYTHING. Everything that she has gone through, from her years as a Jedi, to being a high ranking member of the Rebellion. Now somebody is asking to be taught by her. She has led others before, but this is different. Did she really have what it takes to have a Padawan of her own?

"I… I don't…" she began.

"Look, I understand. This is probably asking a lot. Don't worry about it. I'll just..." Jay began to drone one. He began to walk towards the door, before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." Ahsoka says frimley. "I'll do it. I'll train you."

Jay's eyes widened and turned around to face her. '_I can't believe it. She said yes.' _He thought to himself.

Ahsoka, who still has her hand on his shoulder, gave the young Jedi a reassuring look. She knew what she was agreeing to. She knew that Jay had a long way ahead of him, and she will help him.


	16. Always Two There Are

**(Hey guys, I'm coming to you guys with updates. I'm so sorry that it took so long to update the story. Man, the world is changing so much since I last uploaded. **

**As you know, the Coronavirus is running rampant throughout the world. A lot of schools and colleges are cancelling classes and/or switching to online classes while they come up with precautions for the pandemic. My college has online courses until sometime in an unknown time, but now all schools and colleges in the state are closed indefinitely. So I got some time and I am putting it to use. All for you guys. Remember to read, review and share. Also be safe out there guys. Wash your hands, practice social distancing and where your face masks.**

**Also it is so great seeing Ahsoka again in Clone Wars. Seeing Ahsoka is like seeing an old friend. If you think about it, an entire generation of Star Wars fans grew up with her. You felt like you were learning the ways of the Force with her ya know. It also helps that Ashley Eckstein is just a fantastic person. Whenever she smiles, you smile too.)**

It has been a few days after meeting Rex and Ahsoka agreeing to sorta train Jay. During that time, the Rebels have been organizing and preparing a way to deliver food supplies to Ibaar. Jast is helping to get the operation under way. At the same time, Ahsoka is off on a solo mission, probably going to gain information on the Sith Lord.

Jay in the meantime was in the center of the Ghost, writing in his dad's journal. He made it a sort of goal for himself to write in it every few weeks, to keep himself busy between missions. At the same time, Rex and Zeb were playing Dejarik, Sabine was repainting her helmet next to Chopper on the other side of the room.

As he was writing, Jay's eyes slanted up a little as he noticed Kanan and Ezra enter the room.

"Let's end today's lesson by levitating Chopper." Kanan told Ezra.

"If I do, can I drop him?" he asked.

This causes Jay to look over to Chopper who muttered something in Binary.

"Sure." Kanan responded.

Chopper started to mutter again. Then, Jay's attention to Rex and Zeb, the former laughed triumphantly as he clearly won the Dejarik match.

"Chalk another one up for the clone."

Zeb groaned and chuckled.

"Takes more than brawn to win this game, big guy." Rex told him.

"Maybe I let you win, old guy." Zeb told him back.

Jay, with a small smile rolled his eyes and attempted to get back to the journal. He then turned his eyes to Sabine. She was looking at Kanan and Ezra, and then looked at Jay briefly, a mischievous smile then stretched across her face. She then moved her eyes to look at Chopper, she was subliminally telling Jay's eyes to do the same thing.

"Lock it down." She whispered to the Astromech. Chopper then murmured in acknowledgment, and then locked himself to the ship's floor.

Jay then turned to Kanan and Ezra, the latter looked like he was preparing. The blue haired boy then stretched out his arm, trying to levitate the droid. He was struggling, and Kanan took notice of this.

"Come on Ezra, focus." he told his apprentice.

Chopper was shuddering, but not lifting. Ezra was trying harder.

"Focus. Use the Force. Look through the Force. Lift Chopper up, picture it in your mind."

After struggling for a little bit more, Ezra finally gave up.

"I can't. I... I can't do it." he admitted in defeat.

Jay started to laugh, doing his best to hold it back. This caused Ezra to give him an intimidated look. This made it harder for Jay to hold back his laugh.

"Hey, kid, while you're looking through the Force, don't forget to look with your eyes too." Rex spoke up, "The droid's got his feet locked down."

At that point Sabine started to laugh as Ezra began to realize what had happened. "It's not fair." he says with a sigh.

"Real battles usually aren't." Kanan told him.

"Don't worry Ezra," Jay says with a cheeky smile on his face, "There is a whole galaxy full of things to lift." This causes Sabine and Zeb to start up laughing again.

Once the laughter died down, Rex spoke up. "The Jedi general I served combined the Force with his wits and it made him a great warrior."

This was getting Jay's attention, he is eager to learn about the history between Rex and Ahsoka during the Clone Wars. He had heard many different things about the Clone Wars over the years. He knew from the journal that his mother and father fought during the war. He also knows that the clones turned on the Jedi, leading to the decimation of the Order. His father believed that somebody, the Sith must have manipulated the clones. Jay wasn't sure what to think of Rex at first, but given how he acts with the rest of the Rebels and having Ahsoka vouch for him, Jay is starting to trust the vertran a little.

"Ezra's got plenty of wits. What he needs is more discipline" Kanan tells the clone in a challenging manner.

Jay and Ezra both knew that Kanan had certain feelings towards Rex. Jay couldn't fully blame him. From what Ahsoka told him in private, Kanan was only a kid when the Jedi Order was destroyed.

"Well, then you better let a soldier handle that." Rex tells him.

"Excuse me?" Kanan says back.

Before the argument could escalate further, Hera came into the room, holding a datapad.

"Sabine, Jay, I have a mission for you two and Chop. Thanks to Captain Rex I've found an old base where we might be able to salvage some much needed medical supplies." she tells them.

"Zeb."

Zeb looked up.

"You should go too." She tells him, causing the Lasat to nod in agreement.

"Better find the med supplies quick, Captain Wits is about to need them." Kanan says hostility while facing Rex.

Jay did nothing but roll his eyes before leaving his journal on the table and went up the ladder to the Phantom with Sabine, Zeb and Chopper. All the while, he can hear Kanan and Rex arguing about discipline. Once they were all in, Jay heard somebody else coming up the ladder. Turning around, he sees Ezra.

"What are you doing Ezra." Jay questions. "You weren't assigned to this mission."

Ezra crossed his arms. "I assigned myself. I'd rather deal with the dangers out there than stay in the crossfire here."

"You say that now." The two young Jedi look at Sabine who was in the Phantom's pilot seat. She then detaches the Ghost and she punches in the hyperspace coordinates. The Phantom then jumped to hyperspace.

Not long after…

The Phantom dropped out of hyperspace. They arrived at their destination, it was a faded white and maroon colored space station.

"What is this place?" Ezra asked in awe.

"It's an old Republic medical station. It was abandoned after the Clone Wars." Sabine tells him. She then proceeds to fly the Phantom to the side of the station. Once they reached the docking bay, she typed in Rex's input code. The hangar bay doors slowly started to open.

"What do you know? Rex's codes worked." she commented.

She then piloted the ship into the hangar. Once landed and the hangar bay doors close, the team exits the shuttle. Jay got a good look at the area. This place was old and falling apart. But luckily, the Empire doesn't seem to have anything set up here.

Chopper proceeded to mutter. This causes both Ezra and Jay to look at the droid.

"Oh, come on Chop, it's not so creepy, just dark. Nothing we can't handle." Ezra tells him.

Jay kneeled down to the droid and rubbed his sides "Don't worry buddy, you'll be alright."

As they went to the door at the end of the hanger, towards the door, Zeb gave Ezra a confused look. "Wait, you actually understand that glorified beeping garbage can?" he asks.

"Yeah, sort of. I'm learning." Ezra tells him.

Sabine is at the door controls, trying to get them to work.

"Yep, I was afraid of this; no power."

Zeb steps forward. "I'm on it."

He then proceeds to grab the crease in blast doors and open them up manually. The rest of them proceeded to go through the door and Zeb then followed. The hallway was in no better shape than the hanger and it was extremely dark. It is clear that the station was falling apart. They needed to find those supplies.

They made it to the junction in the hallway. As they made the corner, Sabine stopped at the junction wall and proceeded to tag it. This went unnoticed by the rest of the group, who were moving up without her.

Ezra then turned around and noticed Sabine was lagging behind. "Sabine, hurry up" he called out. This causes the rest of the group to turn around and see that she was not there.

"I'll get her, you guys keep going." Jay tells the rest of the group as he goes back down the hallway. Ezra nodded and he, Zeb and Chopper went in the opposite direction.

As Jay went down the hallway, he heard something. He could be wrong, but it sounds like… chittering. But all in all, Jay dismissed this. 'It is probably just the station creaking.' he thinks to himself.

He then finally finds Sabine, who was looking with her flashlight down the opposite end of the hallway. Before he could reach out and touch her shoulder, he took a look at the wall. He saw Sabine's signature Starbird on the wall.

"Nice work." He says reaching for her. With that Sabine screamed and quickly turned around to see the Corellian flight suit clad Jedi.

The Mandalorian grunted in frustration. "Jay!" she screamed at him.

Jay put up his hands in an apologetic gesture. "Sorry."

Sabine just sighed and walked with Jay to rejoin Ezra, Zeb and Chopper. Upon catching up with them, they reached a big circular room. There were wires hanging from the ceiling, with an old holotable in the middle of the room. The team began to examine the room.

"Well, this is the command center" Sabine says "or what's left of it."

"This might make a good base for us." Ezra tells her as she walks to the main, old degraded computer terminal.

"No way Ezra." Jay protested. "Look at this place."

"Jay's right. This place looks like it's about to fall apart." Sabine agrees as she takes off her helmet and puts it on the console. "Chopper, power it up."

Chopper rolled over to the computer terminal and plugged himself in. All of a sudden, all of the lights in the station turned on at once.

"I didn't mean the whole station, I meant this control panel." she tells him as Chopper chirps back.

Jay took the opportunity to look down the hallways. There was debris all over the floor, wiring hanging out of the walls and ceiling, all illuminated with yellow lighting. He then imagined what the place must have looked like during the Clone Wars. '_Did Mom and Dad ever go to stations like this during the Clone Wars?_' he asks himself. He then turns his attention back to the others.

"Ok Chopper, shut everything else off except for this one terminal." Sabine tells him while she was typing on the computer.

The droid acknowledges and turns off the power, save for the computer. She then turned to the rest of the team with a confused look on her face.

"Hmm. I've got the inventory files, but most are corrupted, unreadable. Can't tell where the med supplies are or if they even exist." she tells the rest.

"So, change of plans then." Ezra tells them, "Chopper stays here and repairs the files while we search for the supplies." He then ignites his lightsaber.

"Well it's worth a try, I guess." Sabine agrees.

As the team started to walk towards the hallway, Jay came up with something. "Guys"

They turn around to look at him.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll stay here with Chop."

"You sure?" Zeb asks.

"Yeah, Chop looks like he could use the company."

Chopper muttered in defence.

"You do too." Jay tells him back. "You are shaking in your shell."

"Alright." Sabine tells him. "But if anything goes wrong, call."

"Don't worry. Blue milk run right?" Jay asks her with a reassuring smile.

"Right." she says back with a small grin on her face, as the other went down the hallway into the dark.

While they were gone, Jay and Chopper went back to the terminal. As Chopper plugged himself back into the computer, Chopper muttered something in droid at Jay.

"Right you weren't scared." Jay tells him back.

Chopper mutters again.

"Look, it's gonna be fine."

But he could not shake something. He had the strange feeling that something was off.

Then suddenly, there was a sound. It was a crashing sound coming down the hallway. This causes Chopper to shudder. Jay moved towards the hallway. "Chop, stay here alight?" he tells the Astromech.

Jay took out, ignited his lightsaber and went down the hallway. He made it to another t-junction. He then heard another crashing coming from his right. He then proceeded down the right hallway looking for the sound. As he is looking, he fails to spot Chopper, who was looking for a sound of his own, and goes down the opposite hallway in search of it.

Jay is making it through a hallway that is filled with discarded pieces of metal and discarded crates. Using his saber as a flashlight, he raised it a bit higher so he could see more around him. While he was doing this, Jay could hear a faint chattering sound.

He looked up at the ceiling, nothing was up there, at first. But at the very corner of his eye, he saw something small go into the vents. 'What was that?' he thought to himself.

Jay didn't get a good look at the thing, but he knew that it probably wasn't friendly. Deciding to alert the others, he pulled out his comlink.

"Chopper come in," he calls.

No answer.

"Sabine, come in,"

Still nothing.

"Ezra, Zeb?"

There was silence, until he heard a... **BZAT**!

This caused Jay to immediately turn his head. It was blaster fire, coming from back down the hallway.

"Oh, Poodoo." he cursed himself. With his lightsaber still ignited he ran down the hallway. As he was running, he heard more blaster fire and the sounds of sabers clashing. No doubt Ezra was engaging with somebody, possibly the Sith Lord. If that were true, he had to hurry.

As he made the right at the next junction, he saw Ezra and Sabine running towards him.

"JAY!" Ezra screamed to him.

"GUYS! What's happening?!" Jay screamed back.

But before the three of them could meet, a figure walked out of the doorway between then. The figure looked at Ezra and Sabine at the right, then looked at Jay on the left. Jay got a good look at the Figure. He had grey skin and pure white eyes. He had a head-pieace and armor with an Imperial insignia on it.

The figure then moved closer towards Jay, he ignited a red lightsaber and had a grin on his face, showing off his filled teeth.

"Guys run!" Jay yells to them, as the Figure lunged towards them as their sabers clashed. The figure was strong, but nowhere near as strong as the Sith Lord. Overpowering Jay, the Figure pushed him back a fair distance.

As they were fighting, Jay saw Ezra and Sabine go down the other hallway, being pursued by a masked woman in a similar black uniform, with three small spider-like droids, armed with a DOUBLE-Bladed lightsaber.

Knowing he needed to help his friends, Jay attacked full force, entering another saber class with the enemy. But the figure wasn't having it. Using the Force, the Figure got a grip on Jay and pulled him towards him. When they were close enough, the figure Force-pushed him back with maximum power into the wall at the end of the hall. This caused Jay to violently smash the back of his head onto the wall.

After the initial shock, Jay slumped to the ground. He was losing his consciousness. The last thing he saw was the Figure approaching him. Then everything went black…

After a short amount of time, Jay was starting to stir awake. His head was killing him. It felt like it was pounding. His vision was returning to him. He saw that he was back in the command center, and was sitting on the floor, propped up against the leg of a table.

"Ugh." he groaned in pain.

When his vision came back he saw Ezra, who in turn was looking at him with a worried look on his face. He was propped up against the decommissioned holoprojector.

"You alright?" Ezra asked worriedly.

Jay triedly held up his hand in a "yeah" gesture. But then he heard the fililar chattering again. This time it was coming above him, going across the table he was propped up against. He looked down and saw that both of his lightsabers were gone. He then felt something crawl down his right arm and go onto his chest. It was the small, black, red eyed, spider droid. It's eye was zooming in Jay, examining him. It was chirping while doing this. But then Jay felt that there was somebody else in the room with them.

"Aw, did somebody hit his head." a female voice called out.

Jay looked to his left to see the woman who attacked Ezra and Sabine, this time without her mask. She was a yellow skinned Miriallan. But the thing that caught Jay's attention was her yellow, burning eyes with black pupils.

The woman then moved closer to Jay, kneeling down next to him, looking at him at eye level, with a sadistic smile stretching across her face. Jay couldn't stop looking at her eyes, they were extremely unnerving.

"I already know about him." she says looking at Ezra, and them back to him. "Now I get to learn about you."

Jay then noticed that his lightsabers were clipped to her waist.

"What's your name?" she asks him.

Jay knew better than to give her his real name.

"Rollin." he tells her.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Should I?"

"Let's just say, I'm part of an order that is VERY interested in people like you, and you've met my master before."

Jay's eyes widened. The Sith Lord was her master. He had the horrible feeling that he was going to die here.

"You're here to kill us?" he asks.

"I have no plans to kill you. Not yet anyway." She tells him with the sadistic grin still on her face.

She then lifts out her hand and puts it near his face. She then uses the Force to focus on his mind. Jay suddenly felt a shock in his head. He was in so much pain, tears were starting to come out of his eye. Inside his head, it was like marble scraping against steel. Jay knew that she was probably looking for information. He was giving it all his will to protect the secrets.

"Stop!" Jay heard Ezra yell.

"Now tell me." She starts, "Where is Ahsoka Tano?"

Jay couldn't believe the question, they were looking for Ahsoka. He couldn't let them find out about her.

"Who?" he tells her.

She stops, stands up and is still smiling. "You have a very beautiful resilient mind, Jay."

Jay's heart sunk. She figured out his name while rooting around in his mind.

"And by all accounts," she continues unclipping his lightsabers from her waist "You are a dual-wielder too." She then ignites both of his lightsabers, the blue and green lights were shining off of all three of their faces.

"Understand this Jay. The potential that you possess is too good to be wasted by the Jedi. If you come with us, our master can teach you both how to harness your power, show you how to truly use it. You could be so glorious. Besides, there are no more Jedi anyway."

Jay was getting upset now. "You are wrong. As long as people like me and him survive." referring to Ezra, "The Jedi survive."

She then gets a disappointed frown and points his own lightsabers at him. As she inches the blade of the sabers closer to his throat, Jay notices his attacker coming into the room with a worried Sabine in tow. He then pushes her to the ground next to Ezra.

"What has the boy revealed?" he says, looking at Ezra.

"Nothing I wish to share." the woman tells him.

"And the other one?" the man asks.

"He knows something. They both rejected our offer." She then turns to Ezra and Sabine, while the man looks at Jay with murderous intent.

"Contact your rebel friends and bring them here." The woman threatened the padawan and the Mandalorian.

The man ignited his red lightsaber and moved towards Jay. Jay said nothing while looking at him intensely.

"Contact your friends." the woman threatened Ezra and Sabine again.

"I'm not talking to you right now." Ezra told her. He then looked at Sabine. "Sabine, where's Zeb."

"We tried to fight, but Zeb never had a chance." She says with a regretful look on his face.

"What are you saying?" Ezra asks.

"Your friend is dead." the woman teased.

While Ezra and Sabine felt despair, Jay was feeling angry. He was still looking at the man with an intense stare, showing that he wasn't backing down.

The woman then looked at him, with that same twisted smile on his face. "Aw, is somebody getting angry." She teases him in a baby voice.

"Stop toying with us." Jay spat back. "Just get it over with already."

As the woman moved closer to him, a voice came over Ezra's comlink. Upon hearing the voice, the three hostages instantly felt relief.

"Hello, Spectre 6. Come in. Do you read? This is Commander Mayloorun."

It was Zeb. '_Mayloorun? Like the fruit? I love those things.'_ Jay thought to himself.

"Answer him." the man threatened Sabine.

The three rebels didn't know what Zeb was doing. But given the situation that they were in, they decided to play along.

Sabine talked into the comlink, "Err, Commander Mayloorun, yes, yes, I can hear you."

"I missed your check-in." Zeb spoke back. "Am I correct in assuming mechanical difficulties have got your craft stranded again and you are in need of help with repairs?"

Ezra and Sabine paused for a little bit.

The woman was becoming impatient. "Answer him."

Sabine spoke again. "Commander, we, uhh, we can handle everything. No need for you or the others." The man, becoming just as impatient, went to Sabine, grabbed her head up, and held his saber against her throat. He was primed to decapitate her.

Jay's eyes went wide. He didn't want to see them die. The woman, still with his own lightsabers in her hands, went over to Jay, and placed both of them in a v-lock around his throat. Ezra's eyes went wide as well, he knew that if he didn't do what they wanted, his friends would be killed.

Thinking of the safety of his friends, Ezra relented and spoke into the comlink. "No. Commander, we changed our minds. We could use some help. Bring Kanan and… better bring Ahsoka too."

The man deactivated his lightsaber and let Sabine drop to the floor. But the woman didn't give up on Jay so easily.

"Very well. Meet you in Bay 6. And don't worry, we'll fix everything. Just keep your chin up and it'll all be fine." Zeb responded.

Upon hearing this confirmation, the woman, still having a sadistic smile on her face, deactivated Jay's sabers. Jay was safe… for now at least.

"That wasn't so hard, was it." The woman told Jay directly to his face, while clipping the sabers to her waist. Jay said nothing. He just met her gaze with intensity and anger.

The next thing he knew, his hands were then bound just like Ezra and he was forced onto his feet by the man, and the two Force-sensitive Imperials herded the three captivated rebels into the hallway. They were being led to the hanger bay where they came in.

"Once we have the others, we'll dispose of them both...very slowly." the woman chimed as she opened the door to the hanger bay.

As they entered the bay, the hanger doors opened as well, revealing space before them. All this time, Ezra was thinking about the hidden message Zeb had sent.

"Chin up, chin up, what does that mean?" He then looks up. "Oh"

"What" Jay asked silently.

Erza made a 'look up there' gesture with his eyes. Sabine and Jay looked up to the hanger ceiling. It was Zeb and Chopper, in the Phantom, magnetically locked upside down onto the ceiling. Zeb was giving them a thumbs up, telling them to be ready.

But as they noticed this, one of the woman's spider probes that was monitoring them noticed it too. Mere seconds later, the woman noticed the ceiling shuttle too.

Realizing that his cover was blown, Zeb quickly detached the Phantom from the hanger ceiling.

"Go!" Sabine yelled as the two Force-sensitive Imperials were distracted. Ezra, Sabine and Jay ran to the other end of the hanger. Zeb opened fire at the two, causing them to ignite their saber and deflect the oncoming in relation.

Seeing an opening during the distraction, Ezra used the Force to pull his lightsaber off of the woman's belt. Jay followed suit, Force-pulling his two sabers of the woman's belt as well. They both activated them.

This didn't go unnoticed by the woman, she and the man were moving in to engage them. Zeb, not letting this happen, moved the Phantom between the two groups to provide his friends some distance. He continued to fire at the two Imperials.

As Zeb was swinging around, Erza, Sabine and Jay made a break for the Phantom. Zeb opened the back door and they jumped in. Once they were inside, Zeb made a break out of the hanger, but the Imperials weren't having it. They both grabbed the Phantom with the Force, suspending it in mid-air. The woman then used the Force to slowly close the bay doors.

"The doors are closing!" Zeb yelled at the controls.

Sabine pulled out her blasters and started to fire at Imperials. The man stopped using the Force and started to deflect her shots. Leaving the woman to hold it herself.

"I can't hold it alone!" the woman yelled at the man.

Taking the opportunity, now that the hold was weakened, Zeb floored it. This jerked the woman forward and she fell. The Phantom was now free from the Force-grip.

"Zeb, fly now!" Jay yelled. And Zeb did, the Phantom flew out of the hangar and aways from the station, free and clear.

Now that they were clear, Ezra, Jay and Sabine felt relief. Jay went to the pilot seat where Zeb was. Upon making it there, Jay thankfully put his hand on Zeb's shoulder. "Thank you, Zeb."

Zeb smiled. "Let's not get all emotional, it wasn't a big deal. But I did save both of you and got some medical supplies by myself."

Chopper chirped in droid language, causing Zeb to turn to face him.

"Yeah, you helped a little, Chopper"

Something was still clawing at Jay's mind. He needed some answers about what just happened. He then turned to Ezra. "Ezra, who were those people?" he asked his friend.

Ezra got a look of his face, it was a look of impending dread. "They are Inquisitors. They are trained to use the dark side to hunt down Jedi."

"Jedi hunters." Jay said in disbelief, "The Empire has Jedi hunters."

Erza nodded morbadly. Zeb and Sabine also had morbad expressions on their faces too.

"Before we found you, we encountered an Inquisitor before. Apparently, he was the Grand Inquisitor. Kanan took him out during the Battle of Mustafar. We thought that was the end of it."

Jay took a moment to process the information, he was able to put it together. "The woman said that her master will teach us how to truly use the Force. It can only be the Sith Lord we faced."

Ezra nodded. Everybody in the Phantom knew that this wasn't the last they would see of those Inquisitors. They need to prepare, they need to be on alert, they need to be ready. And with that realization, Zeb put the Phantom into hyperspace.

Not too long later…

The Phantom dropped out of hyperspace and approached the fleet and docked with the Ghost. Once locked in, the team went down into the ship. They were met by Kanan and Rex playing a game of Dejarik and Hera, who was sitting studying her datapad.

Ezra slid down the ladder first, followed by Jay, Sabine and the rest.

"Ezra, we need to talk." Kanan started.

"Yeah, we do," Ezra responded, "about the two Inquisitors we just ran into"

Kanan and Hera got up surprised. Neither of them were expecting to hear the word "Inquisitor" again.

"Inquisitors?!" Kanan exclaimed.

"Yes, two." Sabine explained. "We got lucky, Zeb saved us; without him, things could have been bad."

Zeb came down from the Phantom with a crate of medical supplies. Rex gave him a respectful nod. "Well done, soldier."

"It was a group effort." Zeb told him, putting the crate down. "Those Inquisitors are nasty business. Kanan, why didn't you tell us there were more of them?"

Kanan gave them a look. It was a mixture of 'I don't know' and pure shock. Hera saw that he was having trouble finding the words for this, so she moved in. "Commander Sato is going to need a full report on this." she tells them.

"Well, we did get the medical supplies...some of them." Erza said, in an attempt to look on the bright side of this situation.

Hera came in close and patted Ezra on the shoulder. "That's good news. I'll meet you four on the command deck."

The four of them proceed to leave the Ghost, but Jay stopped at the doorway. He looked at them with worry in his eyes. "Guys, they knew about her. They know about Ahsoka."

Kanan got a worried look as well. "I'll tell her." he assures him.

As Jay left the Ghost, he was met by the other three. They all looked at him with the same level of concern as previously.

"You alright?" Sabine asked.

"Not really." Jay told her. "Come on, let's go." They then proceed to the command deck.

A little late…

The Phoenix Fleet was in hyperspace. Ezra, Sabine, Zeb and Jay were giving their mission report to Commander Sato on the bridge. Hera was also present.

"This is very troubling. The Empire must be extremely determined to destroy us if they are to send more Force-sensitive agents." Sato said, contemplating the situation at hand. "But we can not allow this to deter us from our cause."

There was another question picking at Jay's mind. "How are we on the supply run to Ibaar?"

Sato nodded. "We are working with another Rebel cell and Jast has been in contact with the Ibaar Rebel Network leader: Eesh Fahm. We have almost got an operation set up. Once the final preparations are set, we will make our move."

Jay nodded back. This was good news. He really wanted to help his friend and his homeworld.

"But now, we have a new matter to deal with." Sato continued, "After sometime, Captain Syndulla and I have found a new planet to take root on."

"Where?" Ezra asked.

"You've been there before." Hera told him, he then turned to Jay. "Except for you Jay."

Then there was a beeping on the bridge's nav-computer.

"We're here." Hera tells them.

The Phoenix Fleet dropped out of hyperspace. Ezra and Jay went to the command decks window. Before them was a purple-grey planet. Ezra immediately recognized their new home.

"Jay," Ezra began. "Welcome to Garel."


	17. Update Note 3

**Hey guys, it's quarantine day:... I don't know I lost track. I just wanted to update you all. I am still taking online classes for college, like so many of you all. I'm working on my final film project, I have a 10 page essay due in a week and I'm studying for finals. My plate is pretty full, so I'm gonna be taking a break from my story until late-May. Once all of that stuff is out of the way, I will post more chapters, you have my word.**

**But in the meantime, is anybody a fan of My Hero Acadamia out there? I love it, it's one my top five favorite amines of all time. If you want to sink your teeth into a find good MHA OC story please read EpicZL's ****_Promises Of A Hero_****. It is a damn good story. I'll put a link in here to get you all started.**

s/13046796/1/Promises-Of-A-Hero

**In closing guys, wash your hands, get some fresh air, exercise, take care of your families and don't hog all of the TP in the house. Stay safe guys and remember, the Force will be with you all, always.**

**(And watch the Siege of Mandalore of Star Wars the Clone Wars Season 7, it is SOOOOO GOOD!)**


	18. WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN?

**EXPLANATION TIME: OK, some of you may notice that I haven't updated my story in months, I am so sorry that I made you guys wait this long, but I have a reason, I have been taking an online summer Spanish course for college. It also doesn't help that we have to deal with the Coronavirus Pandemic, the George Floyd protest/riots all across the nation and the world and now Hurricane/Tropical Storm Isaias. Man, 2020 is just a rough, miserable year isn't it? But hey, we had a space launch not too long ago and the PS5 was revealed, so it's not all bad. **

**Alright, here is what's going to happen, on 8/13, my Spanish course will wrap up, and I will be enjoying the rest of my summer. I will have another chapter ready between 8/14 - 8/16. I promise. And then once again, I will try to post a new chapter every month. When fall classes start up in September, I will find a way to get these chapters out on time, while keeping onto of my classes too.**

**I have also been thinking ****a lot ****about Jay as a character, his relationship with the Ghost crew, his master/padawan relationship with Ahsoka, and I am also working on the romance angle with him and Sabine (and I won't feel shoehorned, chunky or ****disjointed****.) Jay will also have character development and he will face some challenges of his own in the future, including a Black Sun 2-part chapter, with an OC character based on my best friend.**

**In closing guys, the adventure ****continues****, so stay safe out there, wash you hands, wear a mask, same old stuff, and I'll see you soon.**


	19. Preparation

**(Ok guys, here's the new chapter. I am extremely sorry about not meeting the deadline, I just finished the second online spanish course I was taking, and I just had a trip to New York to see my aunts and uncles, then I had an awesome trip with my friends (While following the social distancing guidelines of course), lastly, I just said goodbye to my little sister who is going to college out of state. In fact, she left in the morning of the day this page went up.**

**Like I said, I'm so sorry, but the chapter is here now and by the time you are reading this, I am already working on the next chapter. Also I went back and took a look at my previous chapters that were posted, and I noticed that some of my spelling was off, and the paragraphs were to… what's the word… spacey (I don't know if that is an actual word there). So over the course of the next few weeks/months, I will go back to my previous chapters and fix up the spelling and condense the sentences into paragraphs. And check back on the story around this time every month for new chapters.**

**Anyway, enjoy the new chapter guys. And this is set during Brothers of the Broken Horn.)**

Garel. A nice small planet not too far away from the Lothal system. The Empire has a presence on this planet, but it is extremely minor compared to Lothal. Phoenix Squadron luckily has an advantage here. Garel has multiple spaceports on it's surface.

With that, Phoenix Squadron has taken root here, primarily in Garel City. As long as they keep quiet, they should be fine. There is so much to do. The Ibaar Operation is almost ready. It had been a few days since they encountered the Inquisitors on the medical station, Jay knew that Kanan had informed Ahsoka about the threat, but he still wanted to talk to her, just to make sure she got the message.

He was currently in **The Liberator** blockade runner, at a holotable, attempting to contact Ahsoka, via the frequency that was given to him by Kanan. Kanan provided him with Ahsoka's Fulcrum frequency a few days ago as Phoenix Squadron was getting settled in.

The holotable then lit up to Ahsoka, sitting in the cockpit of her ship. Upon seeing her, Jay felt relief seeing that his "Master" was safe.

"Jay." Ahsoka responds pleasantly surprised. "How's it going with Phoenix Squadron?"

"All in all," Jay began, "We are doing OK. We have set up on Garel and the relief mission to Ibaar is coming together, we are a few days out from it."

Ahsoka nodded in approval. Jay continues. "I assume Kanan told you about the recent incident?"

"Yes, I'm glad that you are all safe." Ahsoka told him.

"You were right, The Empire is sending everybody after us now." Jay expressed the gravity of the situation. Jay knew as ever that Ahsoka looking into the Sith Lord is critical, he didn't want to make this about him, but he wanted to ask.

"I know your investigation into the Sith Lord is important, but when are you coming back?"

"Soon." Ahsoka reassured him. "There are still questions that need answers. But Jay, with the Inquisitors now in play, you, Kanan and Ezra must be cautious."

Jay nodded at his teacher. She was right. If the Inquisitors could find them on the medical station, they could find them again.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." He tells her, preparing to turn off the hologram.

"Jay," Ahsoka stops him, causing him to look up. "May the Force be with you."

Jay smiles. "You too, Master."

Upon saying that, Ahsoka had both a surprised and disapproving look on her face. "Jay, don't call me Master." she tells him.

Jay, still with a smile on his face responded jokingly, "Well, now I have to call you that all the time."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and deactivated the hologram. But not before a small smile cracked across her face. Jay managed to catch that before the transmission ended. Taking solace that Ahsoka was informed with this information, the dark skinned padawan left the room. As he was walking through the hallways of the ship, Jay's mind was firing at all cylinders. So many things to consider and do. With the rebels setting up shop on Garel, the Ibaar supply mission and his training with Ahsoka, Jay is just hoping that he doesn't mess anything up.

He was thinking about some of his past missions. His first mission resulted in the death of an asset, the Lothal mission ended in a confrontation with a Sith Lord and the Nar Shaddaa mission ended in a swoop bike chase. He knows that most of those situations weren't his fault, but still…

He exited the blockade runner, walking into the hanger bay it was hidden in. He then proceeded to walk to the hanger bay where the Ghost is. His mind was still going. He knows that the Phoenix Rebels are working tentatively, yet stealthy to get their bearings here.

According to Ahsoka, the many rebel cells across the galaxy actually have silent supporters/assets within the Imperial Senate. These assets are using their influence to get much needed necessities to the rebels, such as fresh supplies and ships. But they have to be very careful.

If the Empire finds out that some senators are supporting the rebels under the table, their homeworlds will be harshly subjected, if they are not already. While not being in the Rebellion for very long, Jay was grateful for this.

He passed into the bay where the Ghost was. As he was approaching, he noticed that the Phantom was detached. Jay thought it was a little odd, but not completely out of the ordinary. The ramp was down, and he went inside.

The Ghost was empty. Nobody was there, not even Chopper. It was completely quiet. Honestly, Jay enjoys a little quiet once in a while. When Jay went into the center of the Ghost, he saw his journal in the center of the table. Taking a seat, Jay opened it up.

He was lazily flipping through the pages. This book held so many memories for him. When he was a little kid, his dad would read from the journal for him to fall asleep. Some of these stories were stories from a bygone era, but to Jay, this was as close as he was going to get to knowing his mom.

Rollin never told him what happened to her, only that she fell with the rest of the Jedi. But every time he said that, Jay could see the pain in his father's eyes. He knew that he wasn't getting the whole story on this, and with the passing of his father, he might probably never find out.

But before he could think more on this, he heard voices coming from the entrance ramp of the Ghost. Putting the journal down, Jay went to investigate the source of the sound. At the top of the latter, he looks down. He sees the rest of the Ghost Crew, minus Ezra, and Rex was with them as well.

Kanan looked at the dark skinned boy confused. "Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ezra?"

"I don't know. I guess he's out."

Hera spoke up, "He's supposed to be cleaning the Phantom's exhaust ports."

Then they heard a familiar clicking/clunking sound coming at the end of the Ghost. Jay recognized the sound, it was the sound of the Phantom coming back into place once detached. "I guess that's him." Jay stated. "I'll get him."

He then proceeded to go to the Phantom's door on the ship. After a brief second, the door opened, but it wasn't Ezra. It was a Weequay, who was wearing goggles and a young Jedi responds to the unknown man by reaching for his blaster.

"Who are you?" unsure of what answer he will receive.

"Hehe, my name is not important," The Weequay started. He then looks and sees the lightsabers clipped onto Jay's belt. "Another Jedi? " The Weequay then started to move past Jay, and make his way to the exit ramp, but Jay was still following him cautiously.

"Ugh, guys?" Jay called out getting the rest of the Ghost Crew's attention. Turning to face them, Kanan moved in, blocking the Weequay from leaving. Jay also noticed that he was holding a box of credits.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ezra?" he demanded.

The Weequay put up his hands in a passive nature. "I assure you that young Ezra is fine, let me explain, my name is Hondo. I was transporting power generators, until I was attacked by a vile fiend named Vizago."

Jay recognized that name. Vizago is one of Kanan and Hera's underworld contacts. He listened to Hondo drone on, saying how he captured Vizago, how he met Ezra, so on and so on. "Ok, that's it, you're leaving." The young Jedi said, attempting to lead Hondo off the Ghost.

"Well, wait. I'm not done. Then he let Vizago out! The villain was upon us, I'm telling you! But young Ezra, he stood tall in front of me and withstood a massive atta..." He then looked down the ramp and saw Ezra walking towards the Ghost, coming up the ramp and stopping right next to him.

"My Friend!" Hondo says happily, but judging by the look on Ezra's face, he wasn't having it. "I was just talking about you. How you and I rescued the generators from the evil Vizago."

"Yeah, that's not true. You stole the generators and my ship." Ezra responded.

Hondo looked shocked by what he just said. "What an accusation! You wound me!" Ezra then takes the opportunity to explain the situation to the Ghost crew on how Hondo ended up here in the first place.

"Chopper had the Phantom on autopilot."

"Well, that's another version of the story, I suppose." Honda says. Trying to lessen the severity of the situation, he comes up with an idea. "I'll tell you what. You can keep my generators. They are my gift to you." He tells them as he walks off the Ghost with his box of credits.

"Goodbye." He yells back as he leaves.

But before he left the hanger, Ezra went up to him. "Just so you know, at one time, I might have joined your crew." He tells the pirate.

"You might..." Hondo laughs, "Oh, Ezra. You truly are a Jedi." He then continues to walk out of the hanger.

"Contact Commander Sato." Hera speaks up "Tell him Ezra Bridger found his generators."

The rest of the Ghost crew went inside to make contact, while Kanan and Jay walked down to Ezra. Together they watch Hondo leaving.

"What was that about?" Jay asks the blue haired boy.

"So, you went for a little spin?" Kanan asked with his arms crossed.

"I was just trying to figure things out." Ezra tells them.

"And did you?" Kanan asked.

"I used to be like Hondo..." Ezra explains to them, "Out for myself and alone. But that's not who I am anymore."

"You're on a different path now." His master tells him.

"And I have you guys."

"Aw that's sweet..." Jay tells him. "But seriously, what happened?"

This caused Ezra to smile and roll his eyes. The 3 Jedi then went inside the ship.

Not long after…

Ezra explained the adventure to Jay and Sabine, while the black haired Jedi was flipping around in his journal. They were sitting at the center table.

"Just because Hera asked you to clean the Phantom's exhaust ports, you almost went awol?" Sabine judged him.

"I said I was figuring things out." Ezra retorted.

Then Hera and Chopper came in. "Jay, Commander Sato has a transmission for you."

"For me?"

Chopper came forward and activated his holoprojector. A hologram of Sato and Jast Karr.

"Commander. Jast" Jay acknowledged them.

"Jay, good news." Jast say happily, "We have everything we need for the supply run to Ibaar. I was hoping that you and the Ghost will lead the drop."

Jay looked at Hera who nodded in approval, and then back at Sabine and Ezra who had the same accepting look as Hera. He then turns back at the holograms. "You can count on us."

"Excellent," said Sato, who then turns to Jast, "Make contact with the Ibaar rebel cell. Tell them we will leave immediately."

A feeling of determination surged through Jay's body. The Ibaar Operation is now underway. There are people who are counting on them, and they will not let them down.


End file.
